Primer Vasallaje
by Mia Burton
Summary: Mi versión del primer vasallaje (25 Juegos del hambre) lo abordo desde la perspectiva de diferentes personajes. En realidad surgió de una imagen que logré describir con palabras, después de un tiempo lo relacioné con los juegos del hambre. La historia inicia unas semanas antes de la elección de tributos.
1. Chapter 1

La versión de una servidora del primer vasallaje, una disculpa si interrumpí la lectura de alguien al cambiar al modo de capítulos, pero me costó trabajo entender cómo funcionaba esto :P. En fin, no soy una fan de la película, así que trato de basarme en los datos de los libros, y "que inicien los 25 juegos del hambre"

1era parte Votación.

Kera

El presidente Magnus había anunciado que este año serían unos juegos "especiales", era difícil saber a qué se refería con eso, tal vez estos serían los últimos y por fin quedarían como colonias al servicio del capitolio, con suerte ni siquiera habría juegos.

"ja" Pensó para sus adentros Kera, "con nuestra suerte, eso es lo más improbable, por no decir imposible" No pensaba en que pudieran eliminarse los juegos, eran el circo del capitolio, un espectáculo al que no renunciarían después de 25 años. "Seguramente serán más sangrientos que en otros años".

Esa noche sería televisado el presidente Magnus con el anuncio de lo que haría especiales aquellos juegos.

Kera había tenido tres hermanos mayores que ella, todos varones, le habían enseñado a ser fuerte, a ser temeraria, siendo habitantes de un distrito no tenían posibilidad de aspirar a mucho, y la participación en los juegos siempre era una posibilidad, no por elección sino por imposición.

Con suerte como en otros años, no sería elegida, y podría quedarse en casa a ver los horrores de unos juegos "especiales" y agradecer no estar en ellos.

-No te preocupes, seguramente Magnus sólo quiere ser alumbrado por los reflectores y recordarnos su superioridad sobre nosotros.

-¿Quién se preocupa?- Disimulo Kera –Sólo me gustaría estar en casa pronto y comer algo, todavía hay una lata de duraznos que nos están esperando.

-Eres una tragona.

-Y tú eres un tonto.

Su hermano le hacía compañía por lástima, todavía la veía como la pequeña de la casa, aunque su actitud no parecía acorde a ello.

Llegaron a la plaza principal, esperando el anuncio "especial". Sólo esperaron unos minutos, no tardó en reunirse la multitud, por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, sólo podían observar y participar. "¿Qué puede ser peor que mandar a los jóvenes a morir?" Se preguntaba no sólo Kera, sino la mayoría de los posibles tributos, y la verdad podían pensar en cientos de cosas peores, pero evitaban profundizar en ello, cualquier cosa que ellos pensaran, el capitolio podía empeorarla.

Por fin, se encendió la pantalla con el anuncio tan especial, como siempre un espectáculo que sólo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, que ponía a prueba su paciencia y fomentaba su ansiedad. Al fin salió el presidente Magnus en pantalla, con un traje negro y un laurel en la solapa con las orillas doradas, además había un sobre dorado frente a él.

-Buenas noches a todo Panem y a sus distritos, como ya sabrán este año celebramos 25 años del triunfo del capitolio sobre los rebeldes, y por lo tanto 25 años de los Juegos del Hambre, desde su fundación se dictaminó que cada 5 lustros se conmemorarían con un Vasallaje, en el cual se cambiarían las reglas para la elección de tributos.- Magnus tomó un sobre y lo abrió, sacó un papel y siguió su discurso - Para recordarles que su peor enemigo son ustedes mismos, se hará una votación dentro de cada distrito, ustedes mismos elegirán a sus tributos, y a diferencia de otros años en esta ocasión no habrá voluntarios, los únicos que podrán votar serán los posibles tributos.- Dejó el papel y siguió viendo a la cámara -La arena de este año también será especial, así como las reglas con las que tendrán que competir, todo lo cual será revelado a su tiempo. Les deseo buenas noches y que el destino este de su lado-

Por unos segundos la pantalla se puso negra, en lo que se establecía el enlace con el colorido presentador. Pero la mente de Kera siguió a oscuras, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Hacer ellos mismos la votación? ¿Cómo podrían votar para darle un cruel futuro a alguno de los suyos? ¿Alguien se atrevería a votar por ella?

En cuanto recobró la conciencia de lo que hacía se encontró en su casa, de manera automática había hecho el camino de regreso con su hermano al lado, mientras su mente se inmiscuía en pensamientos sin respuesta.

-¡No tardamos en cenar! Apresúrense y siéntense a la mesa.

Sin pronunciar palabra Kera se dirigió a lavarse las manos, aún quedaban restos de sus pensamientos, quería deshacerse de ellos y continuar como si fuera una noche cualquiera, como si tuviera oportunidad de seguir adelante y olvidarse de todo, pero mientras se secaba las manos escucho a su hermano hablar.

-… No pronunció palabra, le pregunté si estaba bien, le dije que no se preocupara, pero no me contestó, no sé si esté bien.

-No pueden elegirla, ya vivimos eso una vez.

-¿Crees que alguien se compadezca de ella por eso?

Silencio, el cual Kera aprovechó para entrar al cuarto y sentarse a cenar.

-Estuve esperando toda la tarde por la cena.

-Supongo que sí, es tu favorito.

Su madre sirvió los platos, mientras los demás terminaban de sentarse y acomodarse, la noche continuó con bagatelas, no se comentó nada del anuncio especial, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, su madre la despidió con un beso en la frente, que aunque parecía decir "descansa" para Kera sólo significó el regreso de sus preocupaciones.

Mientras terminaba de cambiarse para dormir dio un vistazo a la ventana, entreabrió las cortinas y miró al espacio vacío que había entre su casa y la vecina, recordó cuando ella y sus hermanos eran pequeños y jugaban con otros niños en ese espacio, entonces llegó a su mente un pensamiento que nunca antes había concebido "prefiero que mi vecina muera en los juegos a ir yo", al instante cerró la cortina y le dio la espalda a la ventana "¿Qué acabo de decir?" Era cierto que lo había pensado, y lo seguía pensando, pero le parecía demasiado cruel para consentirlo.

Entonces entendió el mensaje del presidente Magnus, sus peores enemigos serían ellos mismos, estaba sembrando la duda en los distritos, en las casas, ¿quién habría con tanta lealtad hacia su distrito que se negara a votar? ¿Quién habría con tanto coraje como para ofrecerse de voluntario antes de la votación y evitar la discordia?

Se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el suelo, ahora la invadía el desconsuelo, ¿Sería lo suficientemente gris para pasar desapercibida en la votación?

Kera tuvo una vez tres hermanos que le enseñaron a ser fuerte, ahora sólo tenía dos, que esperaban que tuviera una larga vida, que esperaban no tener que derramar una lágrima por la mala suerte de Kera.


	2. Chapter 2 Votación

Votación (2)

NIM

En el distrito 2 la noticia no había sido tan espantosa como con Kera. Al final, sólo tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en quién quería participar en los juegos este año.

Había por lo menos 7 posibles tributos dispuestos a ir sin miramientos, lo dejarían todo a la suerte para el día de la cosecha, el cuál sólo tardaría unas semanas en llegar.

Pierce no iba a dejar nada al azar, estaba dispuesto a convencer a todos los votantes para que él fuera elegido sin ninguna duda. En cambio entre las chicas aún no había un pleno deseo de competir, si bien 2 de ellas se sentían capaces de participar y llegar al final, ninguna de las dos pensaba que fuera su destino ir a los juegos ambas prefirieron dejarlo a la suerte; siguieron con su entrenamiento, aunque esperando que ése no fuera su año.

La peor experiencia se la llevó la chica del distrito 8. La razón era simple, se sabía la más impopular para ser una heroína, cierto que habría alguien que tuviera más posibilidades que ella para competir, pero no para ganar, todos sabían que sus posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas, los profesionales podrían hacerlos papilla incluso siendo escogidos al azar.

Así, con todo el distrito sabiendo que a quien eligiera no tendría posibilidades, se comentaba de escoger a los más débiles o que aportaban menos al distrito.

Nim se sabía débil y podía esforzarse mucho para ser alguien de provecho, pero la realidad es que apenas alcanzaba un promedio. "No es mi culpa, no estoy hecha para esto y no puedo trabajar como las demás" se decía tratando de disculparse consigo misma.

Pero no importaba cuántas excusas fuera capaz de pensar, o cuánto se esforzara por mostrar que podía mejorar, o cuán indispensable era para su familia, la verdad es que en un mes no cambiaría esa votación, ni siquiera con un año. Al principio sentía todos los ojos sobre ella. Con el tiempo ya no necesitó sentir las miradas que se hicieron evidentes e indiscretas, ya sabía que la mayoría había tomado su decisión, que era mejor irse despidiendo de todos, sólo esperaba que sus amigos no votaran por ella, sería lo mínimo que podían hacer, sería un pequeño consuelo saber que no todos la querían muerta o que ya la consideraban muerta.

CYAN

En las aguas tranquilas del distrito 4 se encontraba Cyan, pescando como era su costumbre. Ese tiempo siempre lo usaba para pensar acerca del futuro. "Serán unos juegos memorables, sin duda no escatimarán en la arena. ¿Me pregunto si podré ganar?"

La verdadera pregunta era si debía participar. Sabía que tenía bastantes posibilidades de ganar, pero siendo unos juegos "especiales" tal vez el riesgo sería mayor, sabía que el espectáculo no estaba hecho para que los tributos se divirtieran y compitieran amistosamente, al contrario debían verse hipócritas y crueles, es espectáculo era para el capitolio.

-Cyan, atrapé dos, mira.

Era su hermano, apenas unos años menor que él, había atrapado 2 peces con la red. Fue a ayudarlo para sacarlos y guardarlos en la cesta.

"Si puedo garantizar su seguridad, valdría la pena". Pensaba en hacer un trato con todos los conocidos, él estaba dispuesto a ir a los juegos, es decir podrían votar por colocarlo como tributo si a cambio ofrecían inmunidad a su hermano menor durante las cosechas futuras. Es decir que si era elegido en el sorteo alguien se ofrecería como tributo.

-Crees que puedas pescar sólo de ahora en adelante?

-Claro que puedo, pero no es divertido si no estamos juntos.

"Estarás bien", pensaba. "seguiremos pescando juntos mientras tanto".

Los días pasaron, y los resultados se hacían evidentes, estaban aquellos que se hacían publicidad para que votaran por ellos y donde no había voluntarios los ojos se fijaron en aquellos que antes pasaban desapercibidos


	3. Chapter 3 Fin de la votación

Votación (3)

El día de la votación fue largo, los únicos que podían votar eran aquellos que estaban en edad para la cosecha. En algunos distritos se conocía el resultado desde el anuncio del presidente Magnus, pero en otros todavía estaba la expectativa y la ignorancia de cuáles serían los resultados.

En los distritos 1, 2 y 4 las decisiones fueron fáciles, más bien fue un concurso de popularidad que una votación para la cosecha, ya se habían ofrecido los que se sentían más aptos para ganar, sólo en las mujeres del distrito 2 había duda de quién sería elegida.

La elegida del distrito 2 Deim, se sentía capaz pero no con la seguridad de Pierce para ganar, "Sólo tengo que hacer alianza con él y mi familia saldrá beneficiada" pensó al oír su nombre como resultado de la votación "¿Quién sabe? Si tengo una ventaja puedo matarlo rápido y posicionarme para ganar".

Deim se había especializado durante los últimos meses en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en sus entrenamientos conservaba un cuchillo cerca para dar el golpe final. Podía llegar lejos en la competencia, de eso no tenía duda, pero ganar, eso era algo de lo que dudaba.

Llegado el momento sonrió con una mueca fría saludo al público y fue al cuarto a esperar las despedidas.

"Ni un solo voto me salva, todos contra mi" Pensaba Nim con los ojos perdidos y sabiéndose muerta..

-No dejaré que mamá lloré mi pérdida- Le decía Kera a su hermano mayor mientras se despedían.

-Será difícil, ya vivimos esto una vez.

-Puedo ganar, puedo ser la mejor.

-Haz que te consideren su aliada, esa será tu mejor arma.

"Credibilidad y confianza", no era su fuerte, desde hacía años había dejado de confiar en la gente, y los resultados de la votación sólo le confirmaban incredulidad. "Si en mi distrito ni siquiera soy querida ¿Cómo haré para agradarles a 22 desconocidos?"

-Sonríe,- le dijo su hermano como si leyera su pensamiento.-Tu sonrisa era linda hace unos años.

-Había motivos para sonreír.

-Si tienes motivos para querer ganar, puedes encontrar uno para sonreír.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Kera pensó que tal vez era cierto, no ganaría siendo despiadada, tal vez apelar a la simpatía sería un buen arma, después de todo, era seguro que los resultados de la votación serían los más débiles y odiados de los distritos. "No soy débil, pero puedo tratar de parecer útil a algún profesional, útil y fácil de eliminar, tal vez funcioné"

"Todo fríamente calculado" Pensaba Tock mientras se despedía de su familia.

Sabía que era lo más probable que él fuera elegido, era lo más probable, y no se había equivocado. "Su peor enemigo son ustedes mismos, y sin oportunidad de voluntariado" Tock no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Magnus desde que dio su discurso, ya había deducido que quería crear desconfianza entre los distritos, apagar el espíritu, pero esa era solo la punta de la mecha.

En su mente seguía dando vueltas a la palabras de Magnus, tratando de descifrar cuáles serían las consignas mortales para los juegos.

"Es obvio que la cosecha sólo es el número de apertura, sin duda algo inverosímil estará en el centro del escenario"

Tock era un chico retraído, demasiado para su edad, sin embargo, esa misma introspección le hacían un genio de la deducción, capaz de realizar ecuaciones sin utilizar tantas fórmulas, un erudito para la realización de maquinaria y circuitos, sin duda tenía un don, pero no era uno que lo alejara de los juegos del hambre, al contrario, su falta de relaciones sociales hicieron muy fácil su elección, todos consideraban que fuera muy probable que no tuviera lazos afectivos que hicieran difícil su partida y su muerte.

Estando a las puertas del tren de partida escuchó unas palabras.

-Parece que seremos compañeros, soy Eli.- Y una mano se extendió al lado de Tock, aunque este ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Llegó el tren y las puertas se abrieron, ambos entraron y caminaron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa no tienes modales?

-¿Qué importa cómo te trate ahora? En la arena no importará nada de esto.

La chica quedó en silencio.

-Bien, tampoco tienes que ser grosero, les esperan largos días de entrenamiento, y créanme un buen trato entre ustedes por lo menos les harán los días más llevaderos.

La voz que lo retaba era Thereb, el vencedor de su distrito, Tock escuchó pero se limitó a mantener los brazos cruzados y en ignorar la vista de su compañera de distrito, la cual esperaba una disculpa que nunca llegaría.

-No creo que el generar simpatía entre nosotros sea bueno a largo plazo, y aunque lo fuera, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Bien, dejemos de lado los modales y pasemos a ustedes, ¿Qué habilidades tienen?

-Ya sé mis fortalezas y debilidades, qué nos puedes decir que se útil para sobrevivir.

-Vaya, eres impetuoso, la verdad no creo que les pueda decir mucho. Si fui ganador de unos juegos, pero este es el primer vasallaje, sin duda será algo que nadie querrá volver a vivir.

-Entonces no sirves de mucho.

-Puedo decirte lo que yo viví, a lo que me enfrenté, y tú puedes esperar que sea peor para ti, porque estos juegos son "especiales".

-Si me será de ayuda lo escucharé.

Y Thereb comenzó su relato, si bien, sólo serviría para poner un punto de partida del que Tock podría deducir la crueldad del capitolio y los vigilantes ya era algo para completar su ecuación, pero sería algo que tardaría en descubrir, pues las emociones eran algo que evitaba de manera inconsciente, habiéndole dado buenos resultados, hasta antes de la votación.

"¿Quién sabe? Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez me libre de esta."


	4. Chapter 4 Antiguos vencedores

**Una disculpa, subí éste capítulo hace tiempo y no me dí cuenta que escribí mal el título de la primera parte, en lugar de poner TROY puse THEREB, él cuál no aparece en este capítulo, así que si ya leyeron esta parte una disculpa por el dedazo, es el único error que tuve... espero.**

La votación ha terminado y todos se dirigen a Panem, donde comenzarán a entrenar y estudiar a la competencia, los profesionales esperan que todo se conserve como en años pasados y no ponen atención a los detalles, los otros tributos tratan de buscar una ventaja por pequeña que sea.

TROY

-Ganar, mmm… los distritos no ganamos, sólo es un engaño, a veces quisiera haber muerto-

Tray, el vencedor del distrito 11 dio un trago a su bebida, la había rellenado por lo menos 4 veces mientras hablaba, y los hielos aún parecían intactos.

-Desde la pantalla debe ser divertido verlo, aún en la comodidad del distrito- dio una risa lúgubre, -una entrada en la carroza de los participantes, una entrevista entre vestidos de gala, aún parecer carne de cañón es divertido comparado con lo que sigue-

-Lo sabemos, los juegos- dijo Zay, harto ya de una plática que parecía más terapia para su tutor que una enseñanza que pudiera ayudarle.

-Los juegos…- repitió de manera seria -¡No sabes nada, ninguno de ustedes! Los juegos son peligros reales, los juegos todos los ven, no hay trampa en los juegos. Lo que les debe asustar es si ganan.

-Contigo como tutor no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, ¡¿tú?! ¿cómo podrías ayudarnos a ganar?

-¿Quieres ganar? ¿Quieres salir de la arena a esa gran entrevista con los recuerdos de días, tal vez semanas en la arena? ¿Viendo cómo tus contrincantes murieron tonta o cruelmente mientras tú esquivabas balas o les lanzabas un cuchillo a la cabeza? ¿Quieres estar de regreso a tu casa en este tren viendo el espacio vacío a tu lado? ¿Tener a tus admiradores de Panem, que no se conformarán sólo con una foto autografiada? ¿Eso quieres?

-Ninguno de los dos elegimos estar aquí, y al parecer tu tampoco. Pero yo quiero sobrevivir a los juegos, si todo eso implica ganar, entonces sí quiero todo eso.

-Si eso quieres, te diré todo lo que debes saber.- Dijo lúgubremente. Mientras vaciaba su vaso para volver a llenarlo. –Pero no te prometo que ganes, y si lo haces, no quiero reclamos, no quiero verte otra vez, y tú entrenarás a los siguientes tributos. Lo mismo para ti estropajo.

-Si estarás sobrio, tú y tu compañera, es un trato.

Volteo a ver Bloom, la otra vencedora, que desde antes que comenzaran a hablar ya se había dormido.

-Puede que no este del todo sobrio, pero sé lo que digo. Puedo estar sobrio, pero no en mis 5 sentidos, ya no puedo, y ella tampoco.

-Entonces el entrenamiento no funcionará.

Miró a su vaso nuevamente vacío y con los hielos en el fondo.

-Uno de los dos estará accesible, pero no cuentes con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si es lo mejor que se puede obtener, ¡qué mas da!, es un trato.

-Bien, ¿y tú que dices niña?

-No creo poder ganar.

-Si, yo tampoco creo que puedas, ¡ahora largo¡, voy a seguir bebiendo y verlos me trae malos recuerdos.

Ambos salieron, mientras Tray inclinaba la botella sobre su boca.

-¿Porqué le has dicho eso? No creo que pueda ayudarnos.

-Tú ya te resignaste, yo quiero ganar.

-¿Pero no has oído lo que dice? Ganar no es tan bueno.

-Está borracho, no sabe lo que dice.

-¿Me dejarás vivir si me encuentras en el campo de batalla?

-No lo creo.

-Yo lo haría.

-Por eso no ganarás.

Zay entró en su cuarto, en verdad había sido cruel con sus palabras, pero no quería morir, "Tengo que tener la sangre fría para ganar, y tengo que mantener a aquellos dos sobrios.

MAGGS

Maggs miraba cabizbaja al suelo, ya habían terminado de comer y era hora de dar algunas indicaciones, lo de todos los años.

-Después de haber admirado toda la grandeza de la capital, es hora de despabilarse. Miren a sus contrincantes.

Cyan miró la pantalla con las imágenes de las votaciones. Los primeros sin duda eran intimidantes, los distritos profesionales, los últimos no tanto, si acaso la chica del distrito 10, tenía una mirada fuerte, no mostró sorpresa, ¿acaso ella también se había propuesto?, ¿tenía ese instinto asesino?

-Como pueden ver la mayoría son repudiados, simplemente no contaban con suficiente popularidad en su distrito como para ser eximidos de la votación.

-En especial la pobre chica del distrito 8, dicen que todos votaron en su contra.

-Una parte de la victoria en efecto es la fuerza y la confianza, otra poca es la suerte, no se dejen engañar, si alguno de ellos tiene suficiente suerte podría ganar.

-pf- exhaló Cyan, -ese ratón necesitaría demasiada suerte para vencer a los profesionales.

-Y puede tenerla, nunca se sabe cuáles serán los peligros de la arena, primero preocúpense por sobrevivir, luego por eliminar a los demás.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Sean sumamente agradables, eso les hará ganar patrocinadores, y no sean despectivos con sus compañeros, eso les hará ganar tiempo en la arena.

-¿Por qué hacer amigos, si terminaremos eliminándolos?

-Para evitar que te maten.

-Podemos hacer equipo entre los dos, somos suficientemente buenos para cuidarnos la espalda y llegar al final.

-Si pueden confiar entre ustedes hasta ser los últimos en la arena, adelante, pero no es fácil ver morir a tu compañero, aunque no sea tu mano la que lo mato.

-Supongo que podemos pensar en eso y ser honestos en su momento.

-Bien.

-Ahora a cambiarse, el espectáculo empieza en unos minutos.

Cyan y Celeste se retiraron, Maggs se quedó viendo a la pantalla, se repetían las imágenes de los tributos.

"En verdad que ese ratoncito será blanco fácil, pero la arena sin duda será algo inesperado, todos lo comentan y no dejan de repetirlo, ¿qué tan crueles pueden ser este año?".

Maggs recordaba su victoria hace 14 años, 26 tributos que había entrenado desde entonces y todos menos uno muertos en la arena, a veces por mala suerte y otras por pericia de los otros participantes.

"No importa cuántas veces lo repita, no me acostumbro a esto, después iré por un trago con Bloom. Ella tiene razón, hubiera sido mejor morir en la arena." Miró al chico del distrito 11. "Parece tener fuego, lástima que sus entrenadores están ahogados".


	5. Chapter 5 Entrenamiento

Una disculpa por la tardanza, trataré de publicar los capítulos del entrenamiento lo más pronto posible pero aún afino detalles. En fin, espero disfruten los días de entrenamiento...

ENTRENAMIENTO

DIA 1

NIM Y HAUL

Nim llevaba las de perder, no había podido intimidar a nadie, no había quien la notara y era seguro que todo seguiría así, sentía que todos la veían desde arriba, ni siquiera ella se consideraba una amenaza.

"No puedo hacer nada bien" pensaba sin parar, y tenía razón, estaba en un juego que no podría ganar, y no impresionaba a nadie, ni siquiera al vencedor de su distrito. Cuando vio en la pantalla la repetición de la cosecha supo que estaba en clara desventaja, la mayoría de los otros tributos tenían una mirada altiva, segura, fría; sólo ella mostraba miedo, y todo había ido en picada desde ahí, en la carroza de exhibición ni siquiera pudo levantar la mirada, le abrumaba tanta opulencia de la ciudad.

-Conserva la calma, con suerte no te habrán notado.- Quien le hablaba era su compañero de distrito Haul.

-Habrán notado que soy débil y no represento una amenaza, nadie dudará en matarme teniéndome de frente.

-Esa también puede ser tu ventaja, si no representas una amenaza para qué buscarte, no se molestarán. Unos pocos han ganado tiempo escondiéndose, trata de hacer lo mismo, si no te notan ahora menos cuando estés en el campo.

-Seré de las primeras en morir.

-Sólo trata de aprender algo, piensa en sobrevivir escondida.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no creía que pudiera hacerlo "También arruinaré eso, me ocultaré mal y moriré a unas horas de haber comenzado los juegos."

A continuación ambos atravesaron una puerta y vieron la sala de entrenamiento. Nim se sintió más pequeña, armas, cuerdas, algunos posters y proyecciones, no era lugar para ella.

Recibieron las instrucciones de cómo funcionaba el entrenamiento, Nim trató de levantar la vista, pero ni siquiera podía ver más allá de las rodillas del entrenador jefe. En cuanto terminó de hablar todos se separaron y se dirigieron a las estaciones, Nim se quedó petrificada tratando de levantar la cabeza.

-Deja de sentirte intimidada, sólo dirígete a una estación.- escuchó que le decía su compañero de distrito.

Y Haul la dejó. Nim empezó a caminar sin rumbo real, su rostro sólo mostraba más miedo a medida que se acercaba a las armas. Por un momento se petrificó y la chica del distrito 2 le habló sólo para augurarle una muerte segura.

Siguió caminando esperando encontrar algo para ella, al fin se detuvo en una estación que parecía de medicina.

-Hola, parece que quieres aprender del cuerpo humano, empecemos.

Nim tomó asiento y comenzó a escuchar, pero sólo porque las estaciones de armas y combate la intimidaban, "Haul tiene razón, no puedo enfrentarme a alguien, sólo sobrevivir, tengo que aprender a hacerlo."

PIERCE Y DEIM

Pierce fue directo a las armas, dominaba las lanzas, podía atinar a blancos a gran distancia. Su estrategia fue intimidar, y lo logró con aquellos que se sentían débiles, acaso se sintieron más débiles y sentenciados a morir con una lanza de Pierce.

Deim miró a los otros tributos mientras Pierce daba al blanco sin equivocarse, habían acordado para ese día que mientras uno hacía una rutina de armas el otro fingiría calentar o hacer estiramientos mientras observaba a los contrincantes.

"Sin duda no hay mucho que aprovechar, acaso los chicos del distrito 1. La chica del distrito 4 no parece la gran cosa, pero el chico, sin duda sería un buen elemento."

Siguió paseando su mirada por los otros tributos, la chica del distrito 8 estaba a unos pasos de ella, con la cara blanca y unos ojos que temblaban al ver a Pierce atinar a su objetivo.

-¿qué pasa distrito 8, quieres que Pierce te maté de una vez?

Nim vio a Deim como suplicando ayuda, pero Deim sólo le mostró desprecio.

-No te preocupes ratoncito- dijo Deim en un falso tono consolador, a lo que Nim casi sonríe –Le pediré a Pierce que me deje apuñalarte para que no sufras- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y clavando los ojos en Nim.

Deim vio a la chica retroceder dos pasos y buscar una estación lejos de ella.

"Un blanco fácil, ni siquiera pasará del baño de sangre. Tal vez la chica del distrito 10, podría doblegarla una vez terminada la alianza, y podría ayudarme a matar a Pierce cuando seamos solo 3."

Llegó el turno de que Pierce observara y Deim estuviera un rato con las armas, decidió practicar con el lanzamiento de cuchillos, aunque no resultó tan bien como esperaba, podía dar a las tablas con los objetivos, pero no atinaba al punto crucial, sin embargo, su objetivo real no era impresionar a todos con sus lanzamientos, sino observar a Kera a una estación de distancia.

Mientras desclavaba los cuchillos arrojados al blanco veía a Kera de reojo, "es fuerte, no tanto como yo, pero tiene buena condición y su mirada parece retadora, no se intimidará con Pierce, podré ganar con ella. Será un buen plan de respaldo".

Mientras tanto Pierce observaba a los otros profesionales, ninguno le causó impresión, se sentía confiado "Estos juegos son míos, quedaré contra los profesionales en cuanto anochezca el primer día" Sonrió confiado, mientras miraba con atención a los que consideraba dignos de darle pelea.

A unos metros estaba Cyan del distrito 4 lanzando flechas. "Buen tirador, y se ve que es fuerte, pero no me superará, le romperé el cuello sin problemas". Pensó Pierce, cuando por casualidad Cyan volteó a verlo, Pierce le saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mostrando soberbia, Cyan devolvió el saludo y siguió con su entrenamiento.

"Estará confiado de la alianza, puedo acabarlo en segundos, pero el del distrito 1 me costará más trabajo."

GIL Y ZAY

Caminaba por las estaciones, trató de dar un vistazo rápido a todas, pero su mirada se detuvo en las armas, notó que los profesionales en verdad entrenaban para ello, pensando en no dejarse intimidar se dirigió hacia allá, pero no quería mostrarse novato en su primer práctica, así que decidió ir a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zay sabía que era fuerte y que podía doblegar a alguien luchando sin armas, lo había hecho con algunos de sus amigos por juego, pero nunca por salvar la vida. Pero doblegar a alguien con más fuerza que él sería un reto, lo único que se le ocurría era no intimidarse y mostrar que no tenía miedo a enfrentar a los profesionales.

Su entrenamiento no fue notorio para los profesionales, algunos lo vieron de reojo, pero no mostraba tanta pericia como ellos, era obvio que le faltaba entrenamiento y el encargado de la estación no dejaba de aconsejarlo, al final terminó aprendiendo mucho pero no intimidó tanto como esperaba.

Cambió a otra estación de armas donde también estuvo aprendiendo, pero ya no sentía la presión de intimidar a nadie sino la necesidad de sacar la mayor ventaja posible del entrenamiento. Aunque no se dio cuenta que otro tributo lo estuvo observando largo rato.

A la hora de comer mientras salía vio las estaciones de supervivencia: camuflaje, flora, trampas, medicina.

Al ver la última Zay se rio para sus adentros "Ja, ¿A quién le importan los puntos vitales? No se necesita gran ciencia para matar a alguien y menos con las armas que nos dan, solo hace falta apuntar a la cabeza, al cuello o al pecho, nadie tendrá una armadura. No será difícil darle a alguien, qué importa conocer el estado médico de tu atacante, lo vas a matar no a salvar".

-Te molesta si comemos juntos- era Gil, que aún trataba de socializar.

-Sabes que no quiero fraternizar con nadie.

-No tenemos que hablar, sólo quiero comer con alguien.

-Hay otros tributos, escoge otro.

-Hazlo como un favor, sólo por hoy.

Zay reparó en la mirada de Gil, estaba suplicándole que pasará el tiempo con ella, "sin duda el entrenamiento no le ha hecho bien", tenía las manos temblando y las sujetaba esperando que no se notara.

-Sólo por hoy, no me dirijas otra palabra y evita mirarme.

Ante tales órdenes Gil asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió al comedor.


	6. Chapter 6 Entrenamiento (parte 2)

TOCK Y ELI

A Elizabeth le gustaban los alimentos, algunos los comía por lo dulces, le gustaban los sabores dulces "un pequeño lujo para nosotros supongo", disfrutaba los panes dulces con azúcar de colores. Trataba de distraerse con todo lo que le ofrecía la capital para evitar pensar en su eventual muerte.

En el tiempo que llevaba con Tock había aprendido que él no convivía, y estando sentados en la mesa rodeados de otros tributos eso no cambiaba. En esos momentos Eli extrañaba la compañía de Thereb, el vencedor de su distrito.

-¿Podrías comentar algo o no cerebrito?- Dijo con un tono de hartazgo, se había cansado de ser amable con él y esperaba que al menos pudiera exasperarlo para tener una plática. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Tock estaba con su plato semivacío, parecía trazar garabatos con lo que le sobraba del puré de guisantes.

-No me sorprende que estés aquí, es seguro que no tienes amigos. Eres un bicho raro, no creo que ganes, los profesionales ganarán. ¿Me estas escuchando?

Tock siguió viendo su plato, Eli se sintió sola, hablaba al aire y nadie recogía sus palabras, se sintió segura de contar cualquier cosa, después de todo era como confesarse aunque nadie la escuchara realmente.

-La verdad desde que anunciaron que la cosecha sería por votación supe que tenía las de perder. Tengo pocas amigas, no es que quiera ser mala persona, es que no debía vivir en ese distrito, soy mejor que muchos del distrito y no sirvo para armar esos aparatos y entender cómo funcionan. Si fuera más lista, como el resto yo no estaría aquí, creo que es una gran desventaja el ser diferente.

Eli empezó a desmigajar su pan, después de haber visto el entrenamiento de los profesionales sabía que moriría sin remedio.

-Deberías tratar de aliarte con alguien más.- dijo Tock, sin levantar la vista del plato.

-¿Me estabas escuchando?- dijo Eli algo sobresaltada.

-Eres molesta y quiero estar solo, deberías ir con otro tributo, puedes hacer lo que siempre haces, tratar de caerles bien y aliarte con ellos.

-Si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de decirte…- Eli se detuvo, ¿Qué podía decir para terminar su amenaza? ¿Te mataré? ¿Haré tu vida imposible? –No le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó para irse a otra mesa pero Tock ni siquiera levanto la vista para demostrarle que había escuchado, Eli volteó los ojos exasperada y fue a la mesa donde estaban los chicos del distrito 11.

-Parece que tu compañero es tan callado como el mío distrito 11.- Dijo Eli con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la chica.

-No le vemos sentido a hacernos muy amigos.-Dijo Gil. Zay siguió comiendo.

-Lo entiendo, pero podemos hacer una alianza saben, soy muy útil para la supervivencia- Eli mentía, pero si conseguía una alianza con ese chico podría ser su boleto para sobrevivir.

-Si quieres hacer una alianza hazlo con ella, yo estoy bien sólo.-

-Vamos, se ve que eres fuerte, si tu defiendes yo puedo conseguir los alimentos, estar en la arena no sólo se trata de matar ¿sabes?

-Para mí si, voy a defenderme y matar, y dirígete a ella, yo no estoy interesado en una alianza ni contigo ni con nadie.

Eli torció un poco la boca.

-Podríamos intentarlo, creo que puedo mejorar mi lanzamiento con cuchillos o manejar la espada, yo podría defendernos.- Dijo Gil esperando que la propuesta fuera sincera.

-Bueno, sin duda eres mejor que mi compañero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo tu compañero?

-Todo, no sobrevivirá, es bueno para memorizar y hacer inventos en casa, era de los mejores en la escuela, pero no está aquí para hacer un examen, si alguien se alía con él tendría que cuidarlo, no aportará nada a un equipo.

-Es una lástima, pero si juntamos nuestras habilidades ¿crees que podamos sobrevivir a los profesionales?

Zay se levantó y fue a la sala de entrenamiento que nuevamente se abría.

-Tendremos más posibilidades, pero necesitamos a alguien fuerte, eso sería la verdadera ventaja ¿no crees? Tu compañero es fuerte.

-Es muy huraño, no aceptará, será mejor alguien de otro distrito.

-¿Qué te parece si observamos y mañana elegimos a alguien? Y creo que será mejor si es hombre ¿sabes? Se les puede convencer con ciertos artilugios- Guiñó el ojo, lo cual Gil entendió aunque no estaba de acuerdo –Es sobrevivencia, hay que hacer uso de todas tus tretas.

Ambas se levantaron y regresaron a entrenar.

IRIS Y SORAT

Iris y Sorat pertenecían al distrito 12, un distrito sin vencedores, para darles una ligera ventaja estaban bajo la supervisión del entrenador jefe Nique. Desafortunadamente no eran el único distrito sin vencedores, también estaban los chicos del distrito 5 Raily y Forbes, por lo que los 4 chicos compartían al entrenador, la primera parte del día la ocuparon en los puestos de supervivencia, cada uno eligió una y trató de aprender algo que le fuera útil.

-Para esta parte del día les sugiero que vayan a una estación de armas o combate, elijan de acuerdo a su habilidad,- decía Nique a todos, era obvio que no les gustaba repetir las cosas ni entrenar a los enclenques- son capaces de levantar algo pesado vayan con las espadas y las pesas, tienen buena puntería vayan con los cuchillos y las lanzas, son lo suficientemente altos y fuertes vayan al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no les gustan las armas supérenlo están en los juegos del hambre, ahora dejen de perder el tiempo y corran.

El entrenador era lo menos amable que ninguno de ellos había conocido, pero era el único apoyo que tenían, aunque no les daba la atención que necesitaban.

Iris prefirió ir a la estación de arco y flecha, no era buena para lanzar cosas, pero era su mejor opción. Era demasiado pequeña para enfrentarse a alguien cuerpo a cuerpo y no tenía la fuerza para sostener una espada.

Sin embargo después de unos minutos en la estación se dio cuenta que no podría manejar un arco y flecha, su mano no dejaba de temblar al sostener la cuerda del arco y la flecha ni siquiera daba en la diana de tiro.

-Deja de lamentarte distrito 12, busca otra estación- Le dijo Nique mientras Iris frotaba sus dedos por el dolor de la cuerda.

En la siguiente estación estaba Sorat practicando con el hacha, la clavaba con fuerza pero no en el lugar correcto.

-No te sientas bien contigo mismo, eso es mediocre- le decía Nique en una orilla- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de clavarle el hacha asía a un profesional? ¿Esperar 3 días a su lado para que se desangre? Tienes que darle el tiro de gracia, no vas a pelear con un árbol. Vuelve a intentarlo o busca otra arma.-Se dio la vuelta y masculló entre dientes -Enclenques tontos y debiluchos, por eso no tienen vencedores.

A los chicos del distrito 5 no les iba mejor, Raily tenía habilidad para defenderse con un hacha, pero para Nique eso no era suficiente, necesitaba atacar, no defenderse de los ataques y correr a esconderse. Y Forbes al tratar de manejar una boleadora era bueno, pero también le faltaba el tiro de gracia que tanto le gustaba recalcar a Nique.

Al terminar el día se reunieron los 4 con Nique antes de subir al elevador.

-Bueno enclenques, si fuera por mí morirían antes de entrar a la arena, pero yo no hago las reglas, les sugiero que pasen la noche haciendo lagartijas y sentadillas en su cuarto, eso hará que vivan una hora más en la arena. Mañana llevarán una rutina de solo armas, si son demasiado enclenques tomen una hora de descanso en supervivencia y regresen a las armas.

-Entrenador- intervino Iris, algo tímida- creo que las armas no son lo mío, ¿cree que pueda ayudarme?.

-Esto no es un campamento distrito 12, aprende a usar un arma, porque no sobrevivirás escondida en la arena, eres patética. Este es un consejo especial para ti: mientras estés en la plataforma de inicio salta antes de que acabe el minuto de espera, una cobarde como tú debe ser la primera en morir. ¿Alguien más? – Silencio- Nos vemos mañana enclenques y chica cobarde.

Nique les dio la espalda y los cuatro quedaron unos momentos en espera, Iris esperaba que ninguno de los otros tributos hubiese escuchado lo que Nique le había dicho. Los cuatro tributos se dirigieron al elevador, al cual subieron en grupo, por fin Raily rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, parece que te ganaste su atención distrito 12, ahora eres la cobarde del grupo.

-Ninguno de nosotros le agrada Raily, pero tienes razón. Disfruta tu nuevo nombre cobarde- Dijo Forbes, la puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos salieron sin despedirse, pero con una mueca de superioridad que duraría los siguientes días de entrenamiento.

Iris se atrevió a balbucear.

-¿En verdad crees que deba hacer eso?

-¿Qué más da? Sólo ayudarías al próximo vencedor.

-Creo que morir en una explosión es menos cruel y más rápido que morir a manos de otro tributo.

-¿Crees que no sufrirás? Te ganaste la atención del entrenador, el distrito 5 no dejará de recordarte que eres la cobarde de los juegos, y cuando los demás se enteren no dejarán de molestarte.

-Si hubiera sido más fuerte o más útil para mi familia, no hubiera terminado en estos juegos.

"A mí que me importa" pensó Sorat. No estaba ahí para consolar a una niña débil. La puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos salieron.

Mientras cenaban su escolta Marion les preguntó:

-Espero que hayan tenido algún avance en el entrenamiento, ya no soporto que mi distrito no tenga ganadores.

-Pues algo así, Iris ya sabe que es la más cobarde de todos.

-¿Quién es Iris, la chica del distrito 8 con los ojos llorosos?- Preguntó Marion.

-¡Soy yo!- Dijo Iris levantando ligeramente la voz y sintiéndose furiosa de que ni siquiera el escolta se molestara en aprender su nombre.

-¡Y cómo eso es un avance? Deberían de descubrir para qué son buenos, que arma dominan y eso.- Dijo Marión ofendido e indignado.

-No soy buena para nada, debo lanzarme de la plataforma para que me despedace una mina!- Se fue rápido a su habitación, a pesar de las réplicas de Marion.

-Espera emmmm…- quedó dudando tratando de recordar su nombre- ¡Iris, Iris! Debes tener una estrategia, no puedes hacerme esto y dejarte morir al primer minuto, seré el hazmereir de las escoltas. ¡Pídele consejo a Nique, debes tener algún talento.

Sorat quedó indignado, cómo si la muerte de Iris en verdad fuera una vergüenza para Marion.

-Déjala Marion, tal vez apenas lo está considerando, pero mañana será la burla de toda la sala de entrenamiento, si no se mata saltando de la plataforma lo hará antes de que inicien la entrevista.

-Entonces más vale tomar precauciones, no podría sustituirla tan fácilmente.

"¿Quién lo diría? Somos reemplazables." Pensó Sorat mientras terminaba su cena y Marion se disculpaba para tomar precauciones y evitar la muerte prematura de su tributo femenino.


	7. Chapter 7 Entrenamiento (parte 3)

FINAL DEL DIA 1 DE ENTRENAMIENTO E INICIO DEL DIA 2

BLOOM (Vencedora del distrito 11)

Zay estaba cansado, había pasado toda el día con las estaciones de armas, el único descanso que tomó fue para comer.

Los vencedores de su distrito, Troy y Bloom habían mantenido su promesa, uno de ellos se mantenía sobrio durante todo un día, el otro trataba de beber menos aunque con poco éxito, pero habían acordado darle todos los consejos posibles y el debía de seguirlos. Además se encargarían de buscar los patrocinadores para asegurarle el apoyo extra que necesitaría en la arena.

Para asegurarse de que Zay tenía posibilidades él debía contarles cómo iba el entrenamiento, al enterarse de que había pasado todo el día en las estaciones de armas Bloom comenzó a molestarse.

-Debes revisar todas las estaciones, no sabes si alguna te será útil.

-Pff, no tengo cabeza para aprender todo lo que hay, me bastará con las armas.

-No matarás a todos en un día, tienes que proveerte comida, pueden pasar días hasta que llegue el final, tal vez una semana.

-De acuerdo, veré algo de supervivencia.

-¡No! ¡Verás todas las estaciones de supervivencia! Tienes que estar listo para todo.

Bloom empezaba a ponerse pesada, a Zay no le gustaba, a pesar de que no había bebido nada en todo el día seguía teniendo ese hedor etílico, y su humor era bastante inestable.

-¡Hey!- Dijo tratando de protestar y esperando que Bloom se calmara –de acuerdo mañana visitaré las estaciones de supervivencia…- Bloom se calmó un poco y empezó a servirse un vaso de agua –Pero no pasaré a la estación médica, es de lo más inútil.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Bloom en un tono que a Zay le pareció pregunta.

-Es decir, ¿A quién le importan los puntos vitales? No se necesita saber mucho para matar a alguien y menos con las armas que nos darán, sólo tengo que apuntar a la cabeza, al cuello o al pecho.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta -¿Qué me importa saber el estado médico de los otros tributos? Voy a matarlos, no a salvarlos.

Apenas estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Bloom se paró frente a él y lo hizo retroceder, lo miraba con furia y le hablaba a gritos.

-¡Ya te he dicho, si ponen las estaciones ve a todas, no están ahí al azar!

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Zay esperando que su voz no se oyera temblorosa.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! Estoy temblando desde que amaneció, me estás costando noches de sueño y tardes tranquilas, ¡Así que si te digo que vayas a todas las estaciones, hazlo!

-Pero es una pérdida de tiempo, no pienso tener alianzas, no voy a mantener a nadie con vida, sólo los débiles y tontos irían a esa estación.

Zay comenzó a rodear a Bloom para llegar al fin poder atravesar la puerta, pero apenas le había dado la espalda a Bloom ésta lo tomó de los hombros y ahora lo mantenía pegado a la pared, lo cual le sorprendió, no encontró manera de zafarse y tuvo que escuchar el regaño.

-¡Escucha mequetrefe, ya te dije que si pusieron esa estación es por algo, mañana irás y estarás en esa estación hasta que lo aprendas todo, porque tienes que ganar y yo tengo que dormir!

Se soltó sin mucho esfuerzo, Bloom no parecía fuerte, pero en estado de abstinencia perdía el control, tal vez sería capaz de matar allí mismo a Zay.

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí.

-Y le platicaras a Troy todo lo que aprendiste, ¡Y más vale que te crea o no vuelvas a contar con nuestra ayuda¡.

-Ya dije que lo haré, ¡Déjame!

-Querías ayuda y aquí está, cuando te vea salir de la arena con vida más te vale que me agradezcas, porque después de ese día no volveré a estar sobria.

Bloom lo soltó, tomó su vaso de agua y se fue a su cuarto.

-Creo que los prefería cuando estaban ebrios- Dijo Gil que se había quedado a un costado de la habitación.

Zay había olvidado que Gil estaba en el cuarto, pero coincidía con ella, eran insoportables estando sobrios, y empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad quería su ayuda.

Al día siguiente fue a la estación médica, dio la casualidad que encontró al chico del distrito 3.

KERA

Había pasado el día anterior en las estaciones de supervivencia: botánica, anzuelos y carnada para animales, decidió evitar nudos porque ya sabía unos cuantos que usaba en casa para las cercas y los animales. El segundo día decidió ocuparse en las armas y el combate, encontrar la apropiada para ella y esperar conseguirla en la arena.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento Nique les dio la bienvenida y los mandó a elegir estación mientras se quedaba con los distritos sin victorias. Kera sabía que era fuerte, no tanto como un profesional pero si lo suficiente para cargar un arma, eligió las espadas para empezar.

Mientras se dirigía a la estación escuchó gritar a Nique lo que le hizo voltear.

-Ya te lo dije cobarde, no lograrás nada en esas estaciones, debes coger un arma y pensar en atacar, de otra manera sigue el último consejo que te dí…

Era obvio que le gritaba a la chica del distrito 12, parecía una chica muy frágil, era muy delgada pero no parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para sostener un arma; la chica se alejaba con la cabeza agachada, estaba despeinada, caminaba rápido y con las manos en puño, mientras Nique seguía gritándole que era débil, cobarde y que debía ir a las armas.

"Tiene agallas para ignorar al entrenador, pero gracias a los apodos de Nique ahora todos la considerarán blanco fácil". Pensó Kera.

Le dio la espalda a la escena que seguía desarrollándose y siguió con su entrenamiento; después de probar con la espada vio que no era lo suyo, no atinaba a dar en puntos clave, le pesaba demasiado para mantener la línea de ataque. Siguió probando con hachas, lanzas, cuchillos y boleadoras. Quería seguir con las armas, pero sus últimos lanzamientos ya eran muy flojos.

-Deberías ir a una estación de supervivencia, no rendirás bien en armas si no tomas un descanso.- Le aconsejó el entrenador de las boleadoras, Kera aceptó el consejo, después de todo casi era hora de comer.

Ir a la estación médica le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, cuando estuvo en su distrito asistió un par de veces al rastro, por lo que sabía cómo matar ganado, "no será muy diferente de matar una persona" se decía a sí misma para hacerse a la idea; por el momento eligió los nudos para antes de salir a comer.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer los nudos con facilidad, las manos le dolían debido al excesivo esfuerzo con las armas, le costaba mover los dedos y mantener la cuerda bien agarrada, no pudo realizar nudos más complicados que los que ya sabía, pero vio al chico del distrito 3 realizar una buena trampa, mientras el distrito 11 lo molestaba.

El entrenador de la estación le ponía más atención al chico del distrito 3 que a cualquier otro. Kera decidió rendirse con los nudos, sus manos no le permitían trabajar, así que decidió frotarlas para aliviar el dolor.

-Debiste ir a la estación de plantas, te hubieran dado algo para ese dolor.

-No estoy tan mal distrito 12.

-Me llamó Iris.

-No me importa.

-Vamos distrito 10, se más amable con la primer perdedora de este año, vivirá menos que tú ¿sabes?-era la chica del distrito 6, con una sonrisa sarcástica, estaba a unos pasos de la estación, pero había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Kera

-Esta pequeña no puede manejar ni un arma y ella lo sabe, se arrojará de su plataforma antes de que termine el minuto de espera.

"¿La está provocando?" Kera miró a Iris, que apretaba el nudo y agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Dejarás que te hable así?

Iris levantó la mirada hacia Kera sin saber qué responder.

-¡Hora de comer, dejen de perder el tiempo!- Era Nique que les gritaba mientras las puertas se abrían.

-¿La vas a adoptar?- Preguntó Raily.

-Si no puede defenderse de ti, ¿por qué lo haría?- Dijo Kera con desdén hacia el distrito 5 y se dirigió a la salida.

-No te sientas tan superior distrito 10, apuesto a que soy más fuerte que tú.- Le reprochó Raily.

-Díselo a un profesional- contestó Kera, que se daba la vuelta para enfrentarla -sólo eres una enclenque que se burla de una pulga, no eres rival para nadie, tu distrito pasará otro año sin vencedor.- Raily quedó en silencio y Kera reanudó su marcha al comedor.

Mientras comía, llegó a su mesa la chica del distrito 1 que trató de burlarse de ella pidiéndole hacer una alianza, Kera consideraba los juegos denigrantes, pero los tributos profesionales le parecían algo despreciable, ya que parecían estar de acuerdo con un espectáculo tan deleznable y se prestaban a humillar a los otros distritos.

-No haré equipo con una tonta basura como tú. Vuelve a tu agujero comadreja.

-Yo misma te mataré, sólo eres una hiena burlona, no durarás un día en la arena.

-Bla bla bla, tú sólo eres una urraca parlanchina, regresa a tu nido antes de que te desplumen.

-Tú vas a hacerlo hiena.

-No, lo hará uno de tus "aliados", yo sólo estaré cerca para recoger parte del botín, como una hiena.

Cristal del distrito 1 se levantó ofendida y se fue con la boca cerrada, no esperaba las respuestas de Kera.


	8. Chapter 8 Entrenamiento (parte 4)

DIA 2 DEL ENTRENAMIENTO, ANTES DE LA COMIDA

TOCK

Había comenzado el día en las estación médica y después pasó a la de flora y frutos; de la primera había comprendido todo: los puntos vitales, qué heridas dejarían a alguien agonizando, cuáles podían curarse con facilidad, los efectos del calor y el frío, los torniquetes, los vómitos, etc. Pero en botánica no atinaba a distinguir lo que era venenoso de lo que era comestible.

-Son pequeñas diferencias, pero si no las distingues será fatal para ti, debes aprender a observar.- Le dijo el entrenador de estación.

-Para mí es imposible, me concentraré en lo que reconozco.- Respondió Tock en un tono indiferente, pero ésa había sido su estrategia en el entrenamiento: darle atención a lo que comprendía con facilidad y dejar de lado lo que no tenía sentido.

Faltaba poco para salir a comer así que decidió relajarse en la estación de trampas y hacer unos cuantos nudos; el día anterior lo había hecho de maravilla, el entrenador lo elogiaba, lo cual molestaba a Tock, aunque por otro lado también le aconsejaba combinar o variar los nudos para tener diferentes resultados, lo cual le resultó muy útil.

El día anterior hubo chicos de otros distritos, siempre los había, pero Tock no les ponía atención, tenía la capacidad de ignorar a la gente si no la consideraba interesante, aunque si le hablaban continuamente era más difícil ignorarlos, por eso había preferido mandar a Eli a comer a otra mesa el día anterior. Pero ese día había uno que no dejaba de molestarlo.

Tock llegó a la estación y le pidió una cuerda al entrenador, sin preocuparse por nada y sabiendo a lo que iba se dirigió a un gancho ensartado en el suelo y comenzó a realizar el primero de una serie de nudos.

-Vaya distrito 3, parece que estas inspirado hoy.- Le dijo un chico de otro distrito, Tock no supo si lo estaba halagando o era sarcasmo, ni siquiera levanto la mirada para ver quién era y siguió en su cuerda.

Al pasar 20 minutos su trabajo había resultado en una trampa.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Te protegerá de los bravucones?- Tock nuevamente lo ignoró y reviso su trabajo recién terminado, pero por la respuesta que dio el entrenador de estación supo que trataban de provocarlo.

-Podrías aprender mucho de él, es una buena trampa, si alguien la pisa quedará atrapado.

-No será muy efectiva si es tan visible.- Dijo una chica de otro distrito.

-No están pensando en la arena, después de colocar la trampa sólo tiene que camuflarla un poco.

-Sólo dígame si está bien hecha entrenador.- Apuro Tock, el entrenador estaba enseñando demasiado a los otros tributos, lo cual no le convenía.

-Es muy buena, deberías intentar algo más difícil, creo que…

-No gracias, sólo quería hacer algo mientras llegaba la hora de comer.- "Ojalá se callara, no quiero que todos se enteren que soy bueno con las trampas, se cuidarían de ellas".

-De acuerdo, pero te aconsejo que vuelvas, podrías…

-¿Y desperdiciar mi tiempo?- Volvió a interrumpir Tock –será más útil aprender otra cosa, las trampas son inútiles, ni siquiera deberían ser parte del entrenamiento.- Dijo esperando que el entrenador se callara, lo cual funcionó, el entrenador le dio la espalda y se limitó a corregir a los tributos.

El tiempo de entrenamiento terminó y se fueron a comer, Tock llenó su charola y fue a sentarse, mientras comía observó que Eli se sentó nuevamente con la chica del distrito 11, se alegró de no tener que escucharla y comenzó a comer y pensar.

"El primer vasallaje, la votación, la desconfianza". Tock revisaba todos los puntos de la ecuación.

"Thereb dice que este aniversario se acordó realizarse cada 25 años, y que por lo tanto serán especiales, no creo que sólo sea la votación, tal vez sea la arena o algún cambio de reglas, aún no puedo deducir qué es lo que pasará". Desde que había llegado a la estación de cuerdas y comenzó los nudos empezó a juntar los puntos de la ecuación. Hacer nudos no le ocasionaba problemas, al contrario podía hacerlos con los ojos cerrados y resolver una ecuación en su cabeza, sin embargo las recientes interrupciones le habían impedido perderse en sus deducciones.

Esperaba que mientras comía podría resolver la ecuación, pero una silueta frente a él se lo impidió.

-Hola distrito 3, ¿te crees muy listo verdad?- era el mismo chico que lo molestó durante el entrenamiento. -¿No dejas de comer? No te culpo, estos manjares no los probamos ni cuando el vencedor es de nuestro distrito.– El recién llegado empezó a comer, pero se detenía entre bocados para hablarle con la boca casi llena -Tu compañera de distrito te detesta ¿verdad?

-¿Ella te mandó?- Preguntó Tock.

-Claro que no, ella te cree un inútil, ni siquiera te considera amenaza.- Tock siguió comiendo –Pero eres muy valioso: buena memoria, eres creativo, puedes hacer cualquier nudo,- Tock dejó de comer y levantó la mirada para estudiar a su interlocutor -aunque apuesto que no eres bueno con las armas, no tienes el cuerpo de un guerrero.-

Tock le observó con detenimiento, por alguna razón ese chico mostraba interés en él ¿quería amenazarlo, intimidarlo, dejarlo en ridículo? No era uno de los profesionales, tenía un cuerpo atlético, pero no era tan grande como ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-Soy Zay del distrito 11. Quiero una alianza.

"!Ah, era eso!" se dijo Tock, dejo de verlo y siguió con su comida.

-Claro, sería perfecto, tengo la fuerza para usar las armas y tu eres capaz de hacer trampas, sin duda no complementamos…- Zay siguió hablando pero Tock solo escuchaba palabras vagas, ya había escuchado lo necesario. "¿Necesito una alianza? ¿Será bueno aliarme con este tipo?" Se preguntó, mientras terminaba de comer y Zay no dejaba de mover la boca. –Entonces ¿qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?- Dijo Zay mientras le quitaba el plato de enfrente y trataba de no levantar la voz.

-¿Aceptar que?

-La alianza- dijo casi entre dientes -¿en verdad no me escuchabas?

-Me molestabas y decidí ignorarte, ¿por qué querría una alianza contigo?- contestó Tock sin inmutarse "Podría beneficiarme de una alianza, pero ¿por qué aliarme con él?".

-Ya te lo dije, nos complementamos, se ve que eres listo, puedes hacer trampas, yo tengo la fuerza, puedo protegernos de los ataques con armas, ya sean a distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo. Juntos llegaremos al final.

Tock guardó un largo silencio, Zay quería asegurar la ventaja que representaba ese chico así que no dudo en insistir.

-¿Qué dices? Seríamos un buen equipo.

Tock siguió guardando silencio, "¿Por qué no habla?" Pensaba Zay "¿Me considera muy débil, no confía en mi? ¿Acaso me sigue ignorando?

-Lo pensaré.- Fue la respuesta de Tock.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar? Podemos ayudarnos desde ahora, podemos hacer una estrategia para derrotar a los profesionales, te diré todas mis habilidades si tu me dices las tuya.

-No te diré nada hasta estar seguro de que te necesito y que puedes serme útil.

Zay se sintió ofendido, pero sabía que Tock tenía razón, como en toda alianza ésta debía beneficiar a ambas partes, en verdad era el más listo de la sala de entrenamiento. Ahora estaba seguro que aliarse con Tock lo llevaría al último día en la arena.

-Ninguno de los tributos profesionales te considera una amenaza, no podrás aliarte con ellos. Soy tu mejor opción. – La hora de la comida seguía, pero Tock no le contestó. –Entiendo piénsalo.- ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, al terminar la hora de comida ambos se pararon y cada uno fue por su camino.

"Si me alió con alguien tiene que ser alguien que en verdad me complemente y a quién pueda derrotar legado el momento." Pensaba Tock, ya había dejado de lado pensar en lo que sería la competencia para pensar en la alianza.

Zay quedó sin saber qué hacer, ¿buscar otra alianza? ¿esperar respuesta? "En verdad es un chico raro, pero es más listo que yo, con eso me basta, voy a ganar los juegos".

IRIS

Iris había pasado la noche pensando qué hacer en el entrenamiento, "Si hago lo que Nique dice no lograré nada, no puedo manejar ni el arma más sencilla. Pero si me quedo en las estaciones de supervivencia es seguro que estaré huyendo todo el tiempo."

Quedó divagando en esas opciones hasta que el sueño llegó, lo cual no fue reconfortante, soñó con la sala de entrenamiento repleta de armas que no podía levantar ni manejar, al tiempo que Nique no paraba de gritarle ¡Cobarde!, su pesadilla sólo empeoró cuando trató de escapar corriendo, sin saber a dónde ir, pues el cuarto estaba en tinieblas y no podía ver a dónde iba, las voces de los otros tributos aparecieron para gritarle y burlarse de ella:

-¿A dónde vas cobarde? ¡Eres una cobarde! ¿Te dejarás morir? Explota en la arena será un buen espectáculo. ¿tu talento es ser débil? Qué vergüenza, eres la más cobarde de los tributos y de tu distrito. No vivirás ni un minuto en la arena. ¡Cobarde, inútil, débil, enclenque! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!.

Ya no supo a dónde ir, no había rostros para enfrentar, sólo voces que la abucheaban y la acorralaban, se quedó quieta y trató de taparse los oídos pero no dejaba de escucharlos. Cayó de rodillas esperando que algo la sacara de esa pesadilla sin rostro.

-Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí, yo tengo un nombre, no soy una cobarde. ¡Si van a matarme háganlo ya!.- Al instante dejó de cubrirse y se levantó de la cama.

Despertó pero sólo para encontrarse que seguía viviendo su pesadilla "No tengo a dónde ir, no puedo escapar, lo único que me espera es la muerte. Soy la cobarde del distrito 12."

Tomó el desayuno en silencio con Sorat y Marion, siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, le pareció que Marion le decía algo pero no puso atención, seguía sintiendo que su sueño la rodeaba, y se haría más real en unos minutos, cuando el entrenamiento empezará.

Y no se equivocó, cuando estuvo con los otros tres tributos frente a Nique, éste sólo les recordó lo de la noche anterior.

-Ya saben qué hacer enclenques, vayan a las armas, si tienen suerte podrán vivir más horas que sus antecesores.

Los otros tres tributos comenzaron a ir a las estaciones de armas, pero Iris decidió ir en la otra dirección. "No puedo manejar un arma, sobrevivir es mi mejor opción."

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas cobarde?!- Era Nique gritandole a ella, a la chica cobarde del distrito 12 -Ya te lo dije cobarde, no lograrás nada en esas estaciones, debes coger un arma y pensar en atacar, de otra manera sigue el último consejo que te dí…- Iris siguió su camino, tenía ganas de desplomarse y soltarse a llorar, pero eso sólo la haría ver más débil frente a los otros tributos, sentía todas las miradas dirigidas a ella, apretó los puños y los dientes, jugaría a su manera –Eres una deshonra para tu distrito, debería matarte frente a todos, no eres digna de pisar la arena.- Ahora Nique le gritaba a todo pulmón -¡Te has quedado sorda! ¡Bien, sé la primera en morir! ¡Cobarde!

"Es increíble que tenga tantas ganas de gritarme" Llegó a la estación de anzuelos que estaba desocupada, pudo trabajar unos minutos a solas, pero al poco tiempo llegó la chica del distrito 2.

-Hola cobarde. ¿Sabes que los profesionales peleamos por ti?

"Se está burlando de mí, no debo verla a los ojos, debo ignorarla"

-Aunque no lo creas, así es. Estamos decidiendo si sólo uno de nosotros te matará o nos dividimos la tarea ¿Qué prefieres?- Iris guardó silencio, siguió con su trabajo –Bien, tienes estos dos días para decidir. Y nosotros somos muy creativos, podemos darte opciones para tu muerte.

Recordó las palabras de Sorat "El distrito 5 no dejará de recordarte que eres la cobarde de los juegos, y cuando los demás se enteren no dejarán de molestarte." Se había convertido en la burla de todos, nadie la dejaría en paz. No importaba en qué estación estuviera, siempre habría alguien que le recordara que era la cobarde de los tributos.


	9. Chapter 9 Entrenamiento (parte 5)

Dia 2 del entrenamiento, es la hora de la comida.

NIM

En la hora de la comida Nim volteó a la chica del distrito 12, la cobarde del primer vasallaje, decidió comer con ella. Iris estaba sola en una mesa para cuatro personas, con la cabeza gacha y comiendo como cualquiera. Cuando Nim llegó a su mesa ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

-Creo que eres valiente.- Dijo Nim después de dar unos bocados a su pasta – Si yo tuviera a Nique de entrenador no lo soportaría.

-¿Qué quieres, estar en mis zapatos? ¿Verme llorar?- Iris le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y parecían odiar a Nim, quien agacho la cabeza.

-No, sólo, quería hacerte sentir mejor, si me llamaran cobarde todo el tiempo quisiera que alguien estuviera a apoyándome.

-Me dicen cobarde pero no lo soy. Si a ti te lo dijeran sería porque lo eres.

-Creo que podemos hacernos compañía, al menos estos días, después de todo, moriremos en unos días.

-No necesito la compañía de alguien más cobarde y débil que yo. Dí lo que quieras sobre tu futuro, pero yo sobreviviré tanto como un profesional.- Iris se levantó y se fue a otra mesa.

Nim hubiera esperado que al menos se quedara a hablar acerca de lo terrible que era el entrenamiento o los días tranquilos en su distrito o cualquier otra cosa. "No es diferente a los otros tributos, piensa en sí misma y no deja que la amenacen. Sin duda moriré el primer día." 

XILIOS Y CIBEL

Había dos tributos que se destacaban de todos los demás, cualquiera que observara los entrenamientos se daría cuenta que ambos hacían equipo y casi nunca se separaban, llevaban una buena relación, más allá de la camaradería que tenían los profesionales entre ellos, eran los tributos del distrito 7: Xilios y Cibel.

Eran hermanos, y cualquiera podía notarlo. No sobresalían por su tamaño o fuerza, eran como los tributos promedio, Cibel era la más joven de los tributos y estaba segura de no ser competencia para cualquier otro tributo, aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

Xilios estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final con Cibel a su lado, y llegado el momento se suicidaría.

En su distrito, cuando realizaban alguna tarea juntos, el tiempo pasaba rápido y el cansancio era imperceptible, lo mismo ocurría en los entrenamientos, podían revisar las estaciones con calma y lo que no comprendían trataban de aprenderlo o intentarlo juntos.

Cibel sólo pensaba en el presente, en disfrutar el tiempo con su hermano, quería dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Días antes mientras viajaban en el tren hacia el capitolio Xilios le había prometido que no tenía de que preocuparse:

" _-Yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo, llegaremos al final juntos- le había dicho Xilios._

 _-Pero… pero sólo uno puede ganar los juegos…- dijo ella casi en un susurro._

 _-Lo sé, tú ganarás, hazlo por mí, tu ganarás por ambos.- En ese instante la abrazo y ella entendió que la dejaría ganar."_

Lo que aún no visualizaba era cómo sería el final, porque ella no se atrevería a matar a su hermano, no podría aunque quisiera, él era mayor que ella y ella no era capaz de lastimarlo. Mientras el tiempo pasaba se dio cuenta que el plan de Xilios era una fantasía, ya era difícil sobrevivir en la arena, sería el doble de difícil tratar de salvar a alguien en la arena. Sin embargo era una fantasía a la que ambos se aferraban y los vencedores de su distrito no se habían atrevido a desmentirlos.

"Lo menos que puedo hacer es aprender a sobrevivir y defenderme" pensaba Cibel, entre sus habilidades estaba la de distinguir las plantas con facilidad (comestibles, venenosas, curativas, etc.), pero manejar un arma no era su fuerte, sin embargo sabía que podía escabullirse y esconderse, tenía agilidad y podía trepar a cualquier árbol o estructura.

"Aun no es suficiente, debo encontrar cómo protegerme no ser una carga para mi hermano" Mientras comían en ese segundo día de entrenamiento se acercó uno de los tributos profesionales.

-Así que los hermanos de madera ¿eh?- con este apodo los habían acuñado, debido a que todos se dieron cuenta de su parentesco y a que venían del distrito de los leñadores

Ambos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, ¿porqué un profesional vendría a su mesa?

-Si, somos nosotros.- respondió Xilios un poco hosco.

-Tranquilo chico, sólo es una visita amistosa.- Dijo Narciso con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Eres del distrito 1 cierto?- dijo Cibel con curiosidad y esperanzada en lo amigable que le parecía su interlocutor.

-Así es pequeña, los he estado observando-

Cibel estaba a punto de contestar pero Xilios la había tomado del brazo para que contuviera sus palabras y no se mostrara tan crédula, lo cual ella entendió, guardo silencio y contuvo sus gestos lo mejor que pudo.

-Es en serio- dijo Narciso viendo la desconfianza de Xilios –de hecho cualquiera los nota, los hermanos del distrito 7, siempre trabajando en equipo y apoyándose. ¿No les interesa unirse a un equipo de profesionales?

Cibel no lo podía creer, "Sería maravilloso, estaríamos a salvo, claro que sí" pensó, estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento y decirlo, pero Xilios le apretó fuerte el brazo con lo cual nuevamente se contuvo, aunque apenas disimulaba su emoción ya que había sonreído al escuchar la propuesta.

-¿A quién, a ustedes el distrito 1? ¿Porqué nos querrían?- dijo Xilios mientras pensaba "es una mentira, hay chicas que en definitiva son más fuertes que Cibel y chicos que me doblan el tamaño."

-¡Por qué son adorables chico de madera!- dijo Narciso en un tono tan agudo que a Xilios le pareció un falso enternecimiento -Todos los profesionales queremos proteger a tu pequeña y querida hermana, haríamos cualquier cosa por su fraternidad, los defenderíamos de todo.-

Cibel volteó a ver a Xilios, y trató de decirle lo más bajo que pudo –Acepta Xili, es una gran oferta- pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo, Narciso la había oído y empezó a carcajearse, Cibel borró su sonrisa al instante.

-En verdad son adorables, si fuera por mí los dejaría para matarlos al final, pero no puedo hablar por los demás, jajajajaja- Siguió carcajeándose.

-¡Déjanos en paz!- Dijo Xilios levantando la voz sobre las carcajadas de Narciso.

-De acuerdo, sigan así chicos de madera, nos hacen las cosas más fáciles.- Se levantó y se fue a su mesa aún riendo.

-Yo pensé que lo decía de verdad, lo siento…- dijo Cibel, estaba a punto de agachar la cabeza, pero Xilios volvió a apretar su brazo.

-Sé fuerte,- le dijo con voz baja para que nadie más que su hermana le oyera, -venía a burlarse de nosotros, pero no deben verte llorar.

Cibel trato de contenerse –Este juego es muy difícil, y aún no estamos en la arena, no podré…- su voz comenzaba a temblar, nuevamente Xilios tomó su mano y la ayudo a dominarse.

-Desahógate cuando estemos solos en la habitación, aquí somos fuertes y sin sentimientos, somos guerreros y seremos vencedores.

-Somos fuertes y sin sentimientos, somos guerreros y saldremos vencedores.- Repitió su hermana, mantuvo la compostura y siguió comiendo. –Me alegro que estemos juntos.

-Me alegra estar a tu lado.- pero él quiso decir "Preferiría estar aquí solo, mientras tú estás a salvo en casa", era su pensamiento recurrente desde que tuvieron el resultado de las votaciones. "Esta vez debo hacerlo bien, debo mantenerla a salvo."


	10. Chapter 10 Los vencedores

DE LOS VENCEDORES

Mientras los tributos entrenaban, los vencedores tenían sus propias tareas: conseguir patrocinadores y acordar con las escoltas y el equipo de belleza (vestuarista y maquillista) algunos detalles en cuanto a la apariencia de los tributos.

Conseguir patrocinadores era una tarea ardua, no sólo vendían la apariencia y habilidades de sus tributos también debían dar una buena apariencia ellos mismos, no a todos les gustaba arreglarse, muchos ni siquiera se molestaban por estar presentables estando en su propio distrito.

Por otro lado, mientras más vencedores tuviera un distrito, era más fácil buscar patrocinador pues podían dividirse o atosigar juntos al posible patrocinador, lo cual la mayoría de las veces traía buenos resultados.

Había una lapso de tiempo que se asignaban para comer y, al igual que para los tributos, tenían un comedor designado a ellos, obviamente había diferentes distritos al mismo tiempo, pero no todos al mismo tiempo, ya que cada quien elegía su horario.

Sin embargo, ninguno tenía la obligación real de buscar patrocinadores o ir al comedor, simplemente eran tareas opcionales, si lo deseaban podían quedarse en su cuarto y pedir a los avox que les sirvieran la comida. Pero todos sabían que conseguir un patrocinio aumentaría las posibilidades de victoria para sus tributos.

DANAE

Los vencedores del distrito 9 eran Danae y Lico, sus tributos no sobresalían, pero Dana era una vencedora joven y sentía la obligación de confiar en que tendrían algún talento para ganar los juegos, así que ella se dedicaba a buscar patrocinadores mientras Lico perdía el tiempo y se quedaba en la habitación.

Todos los vencedores se conocían de vista, después de todo sólo eran 20, 4 de ellos habían muerto; ya sabían quiénes acostumbraban buscar patrocinios y quienes se quedaban en sus habitaciones, era costumbre que los vencedores del distrito 11 no se preocuparan por los patrocinios, por eso sorprendió a la mayoría que Troy y Bloom estuvieran en el comedor esos días. El primer día había sido turno de Bloom para buscar patrocinador, el segundo le correspondió a Troy.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí, a Danae, la chica del trigo, resistente al calor y a la sequía, ¿qué pasa, Lico no se presenta este año ante los patrocinadores?- Troy, con una taza de café en la mano, se había acercado a Danae que ya se encontraba comiendo.

-¿Qué tal Troy? ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte sobrio a estas alturas de la competencia! ¿A qué debemos el privilegio?- Troy tomó asiento sin esperar que se lo ofrecieran.

-No a qué sino a quién.

-¡Ah es cierto!, Bloom mencionó que su chico quiere ganar, y les sacará a ustedes todo lo necesario para conseguir su objetivo.

-Es una tortura.

-¿Qué exactamente?- dijo Dana con una mueca de disgusto y tristeza. Troy quedó unos momentos en silencio, desde que su nombre había sido dicho en la cosecha hace años, todo había sido una tortura.

-Todo, más que nada estar sobrio, me era más fácil conciliar el sueño antes.

-Esto va en serio ¿eh? ¿Seguro que quieres que gane tu chico?

-Jajajaja- Risa nerviosa –Por favor, todos lo sabemos, ninguno de nosotros ha ganado los juegos realmente.

-¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto en ayudarlo?

-Por su necedad, los primeros días no dejaba de señalar nuestra inutilidad, decía que no merecíamos haber ganado.

-¿Quieren enseñarle una lección?

-Algo así, prometió que si ganaba quedaría a cargo de los siguientes tributos.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato mientras Dana comía su último bocado y Troy sorbía su café, no podía dejar las manos quietas, en sus días sobrio el café era lo que más se acercaba a su adicción, pero la ansiedad y los signos de abstinencia no desaparecían del todo.

-¿En serio? ¿Soportará entrenar a dos tributos cada año para que sólo uno o ninguno sobreviva?

-Díselo tú, es terco, por mí parte haré lo posible por que gane y me deje dormir los siguientes años. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguno de tus tributos promete algo?

-De acuerdo a las palabras de Lico, están por debajo del promedio, su oportunidad es mínima.

-Eso explica su ausencia, aunque no siempre tiene razón, no tenía mucha fé en ti.

-No tienes que recordármelo. Por eso estoy buscando el patrocinio, puede equivocarse con cualquier tributo, para mi todos tienen el privilegio de la duda.

-¿Cuántos años llevas en este circo Dana?

-8 años, 9 si cuentas mi entrada a la arena. ¿Esto es vida Troy?

-Estas fuera de la arena.

-No lo parece. Sigo viendo morir a chicos de mi distrito, a chicos de otros distritos, los juegos nunca acaban.

-¡Cálmate Dana! ¡Haces que me den ganas de beber!- Dijo en un tono que figuraba entre la broma y el disgusto.

-¡En serio te esfuerzas Troy! ¿aguantarás todo el tiempo que dure el vasallaje?

-Bloom estará apoyándome, o vigilándome, y yo a ella; más vale que ese muchacho impresione a su audiencia, no puede dejarlo todo en nuestras manos.

-¿Sabes algo de la arena de este año?- Dijo Dana en un susurro.

-Ja, ¿tengo cara de vigilante? Esa información no la tiene ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera los profesionales.

-Pero todos lo comentan, es un aniversario, dicen que será peor que nuestros juegos.

-¿Cómo podría ser peor?- Dijo Troy con una media sonrisa que temblaba.

-Todos hemos pensado en eso, y no podemos imaginarlo.

-No puede haber nada peor que lo que ya hemos vivido en la arena.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace beber todos los días Troy?

-¡Maldita seas Dana, quieres callarte! –Troy azotó su taza de café que se rompió sobre la mesa -¡Al demonio lo que pienses! ¡Al demonio con todo esto!- Troy se levantó y dejó a Dana consternada con todas las miradas apuntando a ella y el asiento ahora vacío. Al poco tiempo llegó un avox a limpiarlo todo mientras todo el ambiente se normalizaba.

Troy salió a tomar algo de aire y con sus manos nerviosas buscando una taza de café que las calmara. "He estado perdiendo el tiempo, el chico no ganará. Cada año es peor, si hubiera estado sobrio más tiempo lo habría notado antes. No sólo necesita fuerza, también inteligencia y mucha suerte. He estado perdiendo el tiempo, demonios, necesito una botella".

MAGGS

Antes de que Dana llegara a comer, Maggs ya se encontraba en el comedor, sola en una mesa. Maggs era la única tributo sobrevivivente de su distrito, hubo otros dos pero ahora sólo sobrevivía Maggs. Cuando se encontraba con otro profesional en el comedor solía dejarlos sentarse en su mesa, en aquella ocasión se encontró con Velvet del distrito 1.

-¡Maggs querida, mi vencedora favorita! Después de mí claro.

-Velvet, radiante como siempre ¿A qué debo el privilegio de tu compañía?

-Tu sabes, el protocolo de siempre.

Desde que se había definido que los distritos 1, 2 y 4 eran profesionales los mismos vencedores se trataban con más respeto entre ellos, no del todo amigable, porque cada quién veía por sus tributos, pero siempre preferían que la victoria quedara entre ellos a que ganará cualquier otro distrito.

El protocolo que llevaban de manera informal era sacar información de los tributos propios y ajenos, así que medían bien sus palabras para no decir demasiado de su tributo.

-No hay mucho que decir, creo que hay que cuidarse del distrito 11, el muchacho, Troy y Bloom han estado sobrios, supongo que le tienen fe.

-Lo sé, no creo que consigan patrocinador, aunque ahora beben café no se les quita el aroma de ebrios, pero coincido contigo el chico parece querer ganar. ¿Y la chica del distrito 10?

-No estoy segura, Cyan y Celeste no me han contado mucho de ella, es muy reservada, no aparenta ser una amenaza pero tampoco creo que se deje vencer.

–Yo creo que sólo es una fachada, ladrará mucho pero cualquiera de los nuestros la harán callar. Bien, parece que será todo, no vale la pena hablar de los demás.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que alguno de los otros pueda ser una amenaza?

-¡Por favor Maggs!– Dijo Velvet mientras tomaba un rápido trago de su vaso de coctel -No hay más competencia, serán escurridizos, pero no será problema cazarlos, mis chicos están ansiosos por comenzar.

-Ese es tú error Velvet, subestimas a los demás, si llegan a aliarse los adecuados pueden acabar con nuestros chicos.

-¿Acabar con los profesionales?

-Hay vencedores de otros distritos, no somos invencibles.

-Sólo ha sido suerte, tenemos 8 vencedores profesionales y aún hay dos distritos sin campeones, seguro alguien puede hacer una estadística de nuestra superioridad.

-Sólo te recuerdo lo que nos ha hecho perder en otros años, pensar que la fuerza es el punto decisivo es un error, aún está la cuestión de la arena.

-Para con eso, vayamos al punto final, haremos la alianza como siempre ¿hasta que queden 2?- Se refería a esperar a que murieran todos menos 2 tributos no profesionales, entonces darían por terminada la alianza y se atacarían entre ellos.

-Respecto a eso, tal vez deberíamos dejar a los muchachos a su discreción, después de todo es un aniversario.

-No creo que sea diferente a otros juegos, tal vez sea especial para el ganador y tenga más privilegios.

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta que queden dos, avisaré a mis muchachos.

-Bien, si sabes algo más avísame.

-Lo mismo digo.

Velvet tomó su vaso y se retiró, dejando a Maggs a solas por unos minutos, unas mesas alejada de ella ya estaban charlando Dana y Troy, a quien Maggs no dejó de observar, su estado sobrio podría decirle algo de que tanto confiaba en su tributo. Su observación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Renata.

-¿Te acompaño profesional?

-¿Se te ofrece algo distrito 10?

-A mi no, pero a ti si, compañía y buena, no como la que recibes de tus compañeros profesionales.

-¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?

-Conozco esa mirada Maggs. Es la mirada que yo tuve hace unos años, extrañas a tu compañero.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Mi compañero también murió Maggs, mis tributos mueren cada año, estamos en el mismo barco, seguimos en la arena, y te guste o no comprendo tu soledad.

-Puede que me entiendas, pero no me importa. Retírate.

-Bien, si no quieres mi compañía lo entiendo.- Hizo mueca de levantarse pero sólo volteó de reojo para asegurarse que tenía algo de privacidad –Te molesta si seguimos con el protocolo.

-Los únicos que pueden hablarme de eso son los profesionales, y tu distrito no lo es. Te pones en riesgo al hablar de eso, descubriré los puntos débiles de tus tributos antes de que puedas idear una estrategia para los tuyos.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Ren de manera despreocupada, parecía que no le importara que Maggs fuese más lista que ella –Obviando el hecho de que los profesionales son los más fuertes como cada año, ¿te has fijado en las particularidades de los otros tributos?

-Nada en especial, algunos audaces o con mirada fría, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Mmm- lo que significaba "no te creo", y Maggs lo entendió bien.

-¿Qué es lo que no te convence?

-Gray, tu antiguo entrenador se destacaba por saber leer bien a la competencia, sabía quién sería despiadado y quién escurridizo. Podía distinguir a los finalistas apenas unos días pasada la cosecha. ¿Te enseñó a hacerlo no es cierto?- Era cierto, pero Maggs no daría una respuesta sincera al distrito 10 ni ningún otro, incluso con los profesionales se guardaba algunos secretos.

-Tal vez trato de enseñarme, pero nunca aprendí, era un don que no se podía enseñar.

-Claro, es difícil hacerlo, aún no me explico cómo supo que yo podría ganar. Me pregunto qué pensaría de los chicos de madera.

-¿El distrito 7? ¿Bromeas?

-¿Tengo cara de bromear? ¿Estando junto a ti?

Maggs la miró fijo, ¿a qué había venido Ren? –No pueden ganar. Cyan me ha dicho que son inseparables, si tratan de seguir como hermanos en la arena morirán el primer día.

-¿Eres sincera Maggs? ¿Crees que esos dos están condenados?

-¿Has venido a saber del futuro de los hermanos? ¿Vas a apostar en su favor o cuándo morirán?

-Para mí y para otros son notorios. No han pasado desapercibidos, y tienes razón, no parecen tener la audacia para sobrevivir al primer día, ya no digamos ganar los juegos, pero su amor fraternal podría ser…- se detuvo, pensando si debía terminar su idea frente a Maggs.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Maggs sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Tu sabes- bajo la voz -el fin de… esto- Dijo intentando ser sólo audible para Maggs.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

Su conversación se vió interrumpida por una taza rota en otra mesa y los gritos correspondientes de Troy:

-¡Al demonio lo que pienses! ¡Al demonio con todo esto!- Ambas miraron la fugaz escena que terminaba con el mutis de Troy y el desconcierto de Dana sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Sólo quería saber si podías dormir bien en las noches… Yo busco un buen remedio para eso. Puedes olvidar la plática creo que no sé lo que digo.- Ren se levantó y se fue, dejando a Maggs confundida.

"¿Por qué se preocupa por esos chicos? Ni siquiera son de su distrito, no son una amenaza para los otros tributos." Esos pensamientos le rondarían la cabeza toda la tarde y toda la noche "¿Qué si duermo bien? Habiendo perdido a mi entrenador y a un vencedor entrenado por mí, ella debería saber mejor que muchos que no puedo cerrar los ojos con facilidad."

y no la dejarían dormir esa noche.

QUIRON, INO, ARXIS

Los tres tributos del distrito 7 habían acordado encontrarse en el comedor, se separaban durante el resto del día con el fin de abarcar más terreno buscando un patrocinador.

La primera en llegar fue Ino, el segundo fue Arxis.

-¿Algo de suerte?- preguntó Ino.

-Eso espero, vi a 4 patrocinadores, 2 no mostraron interés, los otros fue un tal vez, con suerte lo convertiré en un "sí" en unos días.

-Es posible, después de todo inspiran ternura.

-Eso no basta, tienen que verse mejor que los profesionales, tienen que ser atractivos, es casi imposible venderlos- dijo el recién llegado Quirón, el más viejo de los tres.

-Eso es imposible y los tres lo sabemos, pueden verse adorables pero rudos y despiadados como un profesional nunca. Sólo podemos explotar el instinto protector del chico y la ternura de la chica.

-Entonces no habrá patrocinador alguno. Están condenados, no pasarán del baño de sangre.

-No lo sabemos Quirón.

-¿Quieres apostar Arxis? Uno de los dos chicos morirá antes de que pase una hora.

Su plática fue escuchada e interrumpida por Quin del distrito 2.

-¿Tanta confianza tienen en los profesionales?- era un vencedor de otro distrito. –También pensaría lo mismo si fuera de su distrito de leñadores.

-Esta es una plática privada, vete a tu mesa.- Dijo Ino.

-Ninguna plática es privada en el comedor. He escuchado de sus tributos "los hermanos de madera", ¿tan poca confianza les tienes Quirón? ¿Qué tal si mejoro tu apuesta? Te apuesto que mis tributos mataran a uno de los tuyos el primer día

-No apuestes tan alto Quin, nuestros chicos son más listos que tus moles descerebradas, mejor sigue tu camino.- Contesto Ino desafiante.

-De acuerdo, no los culpo por no apostar por sus tributos, ¿quién lo haría?, ni siquiera conseguirán un patrocinador- Dijo Quin con una sonrisa torcida y la cabeza alta.

-Yo acepto tu apuesta Quin,- dijo Arxis rápidamente, Ino y Quirón voltearon a verlo -nuestros tributos no solo se escaparán del baño de sangre, sobrevivirán al primer día.

-¿Sólo un día? Cuánta confianza- Dijo Quin en tono sarcástico -¿por qué no apuestas a su victoria?

Quirón e Ino trataban de que Arxis dejará de apostar, movían ligeramente la cabeza o le clavaban la mirada pero no consiguieron llamar su atención.

-Un día a la vez, estoy seguro que sobrevivirán el primero, ¿Qué hay de tus tributos?

-Por supuesto que todos los profesionales saldrán vivos el primer día, el distrito 2 no será la excepción. ¿La mitad del ingreso de un mes Arxis?

-Si quieres todo un sueldo, estoy seguro de mis chicos.

-Tienes una apuesta- Le extendió la mano.

-¡Arxis no!- le reprendió Ino sin levantar mucho la voz. Arxis tomó la mano de Quin y la estrechó.

-Lástima que no puedas conseguir patrocinadores tan fácil. Tienen que sobrevivir ambos tributos.

-Preocúpate de los tuyos.

Quin se fue y los vencedores del distrito 7 quedaron a solas y en ambiente tenso.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Ino molesta.

-Tengo confianza en ellos, se protegerán y no se expondrán al baño de sangre.

-No puedes hacer eso, es tan malo como lo que hacen los vigilantes y el mismo capitolio, los tratas como moneda de cambio, como objetos.

-No podía quedarme callado, ¡los profesionales se creen mejores pero no lo son!, nuestros chicos son tan buenos como ellos, son mejores que ellos, son los mejores tributos que he visto en años, ¿acaso no los ven todos los días? se cuidarán entre ellos.

-¡Eso no importa, no importa cuánto cariño se tengan o cuánto deseen sobrevivir, si están frente a un profesional que les dobla el tamaño están muertos! Quirón díselo.

-Tenemos dos tributos que son hermanos, serán los primeros hermanos en una arena al mismo tiempo y son los más adorables de todos los tributos, dudo que se haya visto o se vuelva a ver algo así y me alegro, no soporto verlos todos los días.

-¿Quieres decir que ambos pueden ganar, verdad?- Dijo Arxis tratando de comprender lo que decía Quirón.

-¿Los dos? ¿Por qué ganaría siquiera uno?

-Si ambos llegan al final, nadie en Panem condenaría a uno de los hermanos, podría ser el fin de los juegos del hambre.

-Arxis eres tan iluso como Xilios.

-¿Qué dices?

-Xilios le da falsas esperanzas a su hermana.

-El la cuidará todo el tiempo y no se atrevería a herirla.

-No dudo de su promesa ni de su cariño, pero la verdad es que no se puede proteger a nadie en esa arena, cada quien pelea por su vida. Si alguien lanza una flecha a distancia y Cibel es el blanco, ¿que hará Xilios, decirle que aún puede salvarla? ¿Y qué hará si muere mientras la defiende? Ya no podrá protegerla después de eso.

-Yo creo que llegarán al final, ellos lo creen, lo harán realidad.

-No será así, permitirles creer eso desde el viaje en tren ha sido un error debemos decirles que tienen que ver por sí mismos.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso Quirón! la esperanza es lo único que tienen.

-Ino, tú sabes que es mentira, porqué seguirlos engañando, porque permitirles que se autoengañen, hay que recordarles que sólo uno sale vivo de los juegos.

-Todos lo sabemos, pero es la mejor carta que tenemos para conseguirles patrocinadores: "los hermanos de madera que llegarán al final", hay que apelar a la compasión de alguien, hay que tratar de que uno salga vivo.

-Es una tontería.

-Es nuestro trabajo.

Quirón tomo de su vaso, no pensaba discutir más y su acción era una señal clara para sus compañeros, ninguno cambiaría su opinión.

-Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir por lo menos un patrocinador, y si todo sale bien acabar con este circo- dijo Arxis, esto último en un susurro.

Ino instintivamente se irguió, miró de reojo a los lados y le dijo entre dientes. –¡Calla!.

-Tienen que confiar en estos chicos, en ambos.

-Discutiremos esto después, aún tenemos "trabajo". –Dijo Quirón enfatizando la última palabra, con lo cuál denotaba cuánto le disgustaba buscar los patrocinios aunque como había dicho Arxis no tenían otra opción.- Hay que buscar información de la arena.

-Nunca conseguimos nada de eso, ningún vigilante suelta una palabra, ni siquiera los profesionales consiguen esa información.- respondió Ino

-Pues si Arxis en verdad quiere ayudar a estos chicos, conseguirá esa información, puede ser el punto clave.

-¿Te burlas de mi?

-No, sólo te digo lo obvio, si quieres que la suerte este de su lado conseguirás esa información.

-Bien, nos vemos a la noche.- Arxis se retiró, su voz aún estaba molesta, sentía que Quirón le molestaba sólo por ser el más joven de los tres y por su exceso de fé en los actuales tributos.

-¿Qué haces? Puede meterse en problemas y nuestros chicos pueden pagarla.

-Ya tiene que aprender que no puede salvarlos, ninguno esta a salvo.

-Arxis y yo estamos vivos, en parte gracias a ti.

-No me malentiendas Ino, si por mi fuera todos vivirían, pero yo no lo decido. Nuestros tributos no se comparan a los otros, apenas soportarán enfrentarse a los promedio, estoy seguro que estarán muertos.

-¿Has estado buscando patrocinadores Quirón?- Quirón guardó silencio, -Dame tu lista, me esforzaré el doble para conseguir algo.

-No pierdas tu tiempo- Quirón sacó su lista, Ino la tomó –no hay quien se interese en ellos, traté de buscar algo pero no conseguí nada en mis primeros intentos, ni siquiera me ponían atención.

-¿Cómo voy a saber a dónde fuiste? Tu lista no está marcada.-

-Esfuérzate el triple, y sonríe eres más atractiva y joven que yo.- Ino torció la boca sin saber qué contestarle.

-Bien, ya lo descubriré. No estás siendo de ayuda-

-No soy yo quien los mata.

-Pero tampoco parece que te importen.

-Nos vemos a la noche, o antes si te cansas de buscar.

Ino dejó a Quirón y fue a buscar patrocinadores, aunque como dijo Quirón, no había quien se interesara en esos niños.


	11. Chapter 11 Entrenamiento (parte 6)

DIA 2 TERMINANDO EL DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

CYAN

La comida de los tributos corrió entre insultos velados y burlas con palabras. Los profesionales se habían dedicado a ir a la mitad de las mesas y ofrecer alianzas a sus interlocutores, había quienes desconfiaban y hacían caso omiso de ellos, y había quienes se atrevían a responderles y amenazarlos, pocos eran los que creían ingenuamente en sus palabras.

La principal razón para las burlas era por diversión, al distrito 1 le pareció un buen desahogo para jugar con los otros tributos, el distrito 2 estuvo de acuerdo, pensaron que sería una manera más directa para ver los temperamentos, así tendrían un indicio de quién ladraba mucho y quién sería una presa fácil. El distrito 4 no encontró manera de reprochar, se negaron a ir a las mesas argumentando que no eran buenos para ese tipo de bromas pero dijeron que estarían observando para reírse con ellos cuando dejaran una mesa. Casi ningún tributo se libró de que lo visitara un profesional y le ofreciera una falsa alianza, plática que terminaba con las risas de los profesionales, tanto el que hacía la plática como los que se habían quedado en la mesa observando.

Cuando Kera y Cristal terminaron su plática se sorprendió "Sabía que era fuerte, pero no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer retroceder a Cristal".

-Será un hueso duro de roer,- dijo Narciso, -Pero al final nosotros ganaremos.

-Esa estúpida.- Dijo Cristal mientras regresaba a sentarse con sus aliados -Tiene la lengua muy larga, si la encontramos en la arena yo quiero golpearla hasta que no pueda más.

-Cálmate Cristal, sólo sabe hablar, no será problema- Dijo Deim.

-Bien, que les parece ahora los chicos del distrito 6, ¿Quieres hacerlo Cyan?

-Ya te dije que no, arruinaré la broma, ustedes lo hacen mejor chicos.

-Na, dudo que puedas arruinarlo, pero si no quieres jugar más diversión para nosotros,- Dijo Pierce y se levantó para ir con el distrito 6.

"Si decidiera hacer una alianza con uno de ellos, sin duda esa chica del distrito 10 estaría en primer lugar, pero estando con los profesionales creo tener más oportunidad, pero no sería malo considerar una alianza con los otros distritos" Estaba indeciso en abandonar a los profesionales, después de todo eran los profesionales, los que duran más en la arena y suelen quedar finalistas.

Cyan había estado observando a los otros tributos desde el primer día de entrenamiento, había escuchado la opinión de su mentora acerca de ellos y después de ver cómo habían resultado las burlas tenía al menos 3 tributos que consideraba aptos para aliarse. Sin embargo las burlas sólo causaron desconfianza y aumentaron el rechazo hacia los profesionales, trató de acercarse a una de sus opciones de alianza y fue rechazado en un parpadeo.

"No importa que tan sincero sea o cuánto trate de convencerlos, es inútil, ninguno confiará en mi después de esa estúpida broma". No intentó buscar más alianzas "Que venga lo que sea, de todas formas tengo la garantía de que mi hermano no tendrá que enfrentar esto". Fue a la estación de los cuchillos, en la misma estación estaba Xilios.

XILIOS

Al terminar de comer Cibel le había pedido a Xilios que el resto del día la dejara revisar unas estaciones por su cuenta y él hiciera lo mismo. Él se rehusó al principio, pero Cibel insistió y se separaron, argumentó que sería una forma de que trabajaran sus habilidades individuales, lo que los haría más fuertes.

Ahora Xilios estaba en la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillos y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Cibel que se encontraba en la estación de anzuelos y carnadas. Se le notaba distraído, mientras hacía sus lanzamientos se acercaba a sus objetivos pero no daba de lleno en el blanco.

-¿¡Vaya, qué haces aquí solo chico de madera!?

Xilios volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Cyan.

-¿Qué te importa pescador?

-Es sólo que te vi sin tu hermana y no me pareció real.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Yo también tengo un hermano, él es la razón de que esté aquí, les pedí que votaran por mí y a cambio mi distrito cuidaría a mi hermano.

Xilios lanzó su cuchillo y ni siquiera se acercó a la diana de tiro.

-¿Les creíste?

-Son de mi distrito, claro que sí.

-¿Te lo firmaron con sangre?- dijo en un tono de ironía y resentimiento.

-No tenían por qué, cumplimos nuestras promesas, aunque muera sé que mi hermano estará bien.

-Piérdete distrito 4.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto?- Xilios guardó silencio, Cyan trató de seguir la plática –Deja que te pregunte ¿por qué ambos están aquí? No creo que su distrito los odie, no parece que sean detestables y tampoco parece que hayan deseado participar.

Xilios dejó los cuchillos.

-Ustedes no se detienen, ya es suficiente con que el capitolio nos obligue a estar aquí, los profesionales sólo empeoran esto.

Xilios se fue y dejó a Cyan con una mala sensación. Decidió dirigirse a una estación cercana a la de Cibel, se sentía mejor cuando ambos estaban cerca.

FORBES

Al terminar el día de entrenamiento, nuevamente los distritos 5 y 12 se juntaron con Nique antes de retirarse.

-No tengo mucho que decir distritos perdedores, no han mejorado lo suficiente para que alguien apueste por ustedes, pero mañana tienen su último entrenamiento, así que aprovéchenlo, mejor que sepan matar a sus contrincantes y no sean la vergüenza de su distrito.

-Entrenador- dijo Forbes –Qué hay de la exhibición frente a los vigilantes, ¿qué nos aconseja?

-Que agarren el arma que mejor sepan usar y se luzcan, destrocen a los muñecos de prueba, levanten todo el peso posible, tienen que verse más fuertes que los profesionales, lo cual es imposible, ¿pero quién sabe? pueden tener suerte.- lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón.

-Las armas no pueden ser nuestra única opción, ¿sólo nos miran sangrar y matar con espadas? Es vergonzoso.- Era Iris, ninguno de los 5 ahí presentes esperaba que volviera a hablar con el entrenador y menos a cuestionar sus consejos.

-¿En serio cobarde? ¿Has olvidado dónde estás? Son los juegos del hambre, luchas por sobrevivir, matas para ganar o mueres, ninguno de los vencedores ha ganado por ayudar a los demás o saber de hierbas.- De alguna manera estaba en lo correcto, todos los vencedores habían tenido que matar, ninguno hasta entonces había ganado sólo escondiéndose.

-Sus consejos son inútiles, no somos más fuertes que los profesionales, no podemos ganar por fuerza, ellos tienen entrenamiento saben manejar armas desde antes de tener edad para la cosecha ¡Nos entrena mal y ni siquiera se da cuenta!-

-¿Por qué me molesto en entrenarte? No tienes oportunidad, hoy hiciste lo que te dio la gana y no tomaste un arma en todo el día, pues suerte en la arena con todas las armas apuntando a tu cuello perdedora. ¡Retírense todos!

Nique les dio la espalda y los 4 tributos se retiraron. Otra vez tomaron el ascensor juntos.

-¿Quieres que te odie o cuál es tu plan cobarde?- Preguntó Raily a Iris, le hablaba despectivamente, aún se sentía superior a Iris.

-No tengo un plan, sólo me he dado cuenta de que su entrenamiento es una basura y él lo sabe, no ha sabido darme una respuesta.

-Retarlo no ayudará de nada, lo has enfurecido, con suerte mañana lo olvidará y no se desquitará con nosotros, pero es seguro que no dejará de gritarte.- dijo Sorat

-Eso es cierto, eres su preferida distrito 12.- dijo Forbes –No creo que quieras pasar tus últimas horas siendo humillada por Nique y los otros tributos, piensa lo que haces.

-Ya lo hago distrito 5, estoy entrenando a mi manera, viviré más que tú o tu compañera.

-Ja, no me digas. Puedo someterte en este elevador sin ayuda de nadie- dijo Raily mientras fijaba la mirada en Iris, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Es nuestro piso, vámonos Raily- ambos salieron, antes de que la puerta se cerrara Forbes volteó a ver a Iris, no le dirigió ninguna palabra, pero parecía que le decía 'comprendo lo que dices'. El elevador se cerró, Forbes y Raily quedaron a solas.

-¡Esa tonta cobarde!, debiste dejarme con ella.

-¿Y meterte en problemas? Sabes que no podemos golpearnos entre tributos antes de entrar a la arena.

-¿La estas defendiendo? De todas formas no la iba a golpear, sólo la empujaría y la asustaría un poco.

-Podrá no tener fuerza, pero tiene razón, el entrenamiento que hemos seguido no nos servirá contra los profesionales, cualquiera de ellos maneja las armas mejor que nosotros. No tenemos suficiente puntería, fuerza, ni siquiera saña.

-Habla por ti, yo seré capaz de matar a un profesional si tengo que hacerlo.

-Ese es el problema Raily, cuando tengas a un profesional frente a ti, ¿crees que tendrás oportunidad de herirlo?

-Sólo hay que ser más sádicos que ellos, claro que podremos ganarles. Te veo mañana, esa enana cobarde me ha puesto de malas, quiero tomar un baño y cenar ligero.

Raily se retiró sin pensar mucho en lo que Forbes e Iris habían comentado. Forbes se dirigió a cenar y pensó en el entrenamiento, tenía que modificarlo un poco, se había cegado siguiendo los consejos de Nique, pero se cuestionaba si con las pocas horas que tendría para entrenar podría aprender algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir.

ZAY

En el piso 11 los tributos estaban lavándose las manos, Troy los esperaba sentado a la mesa con el escolta a su lado, Carol. Troy debía escuchar todo lo que Zay había aprendido en las estaciones de supervivencia. Ambos tributos entraron y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Vaya, no se ven tan agotados, ¿estuviste en las estaciones de supervivencia verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Zay.

-Claro que estuve.

-Bien, - se sentaron a cenar –cuéntame todo, no pierdas detalles, no queremos que Bloom se enoje.

-Si he de ser sincero no recuerdo mucho, aprendí de los puntos vitales, algunos amarres, algo de botánica. Pero no debes preocuparte.

-¿Qué no debo preocuparme? La supervivencia puede ser la mitad o más de lo que decida tu muerte y tú apenas recuerdas el nombre de las estaciones.

-Lo sé, pero también me dí cuenta que sólo era bueno para distinguir las plantas comestibles, lo demás no se me pegaba, así que busqué otra solución.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál puede ser?

-Una alianza, buscaré alguien que sepa sobrevivir y yo me encargaré de la defensa y el ataque.

-Mmm- dijo Troy con un resoplido –pues es buena idea, te complementas, pero no sé si sea la mejor idea, ¿pensaste que en algún momento te pueden traicionar o tendrás que matar a tu aliado?

-Todavía trato de resolver eso.

-Sólo asegúrate que tu aliado sea alguien que puedas someter y más crédulo que tú, pero que sea suficientemente hábil en la supervivencia.

-No debes decírmelo, ya trate de considerarlo todo.

-Bien, parece que lo resolverás.

-Yo también haré una alianza Troy. – dijo Gil, que se había quedado callada un largo rato.

-¿Y con quién?

-Con la chica del distrito 3 y el chico del distrito 12, creo que podemos ser un buen equipo.

-Eres bastante crédula chica, nunca les des la espalda.

-Pero si no confiamos en los aliados ¿para qué hacer equipo?

-Las alianzas son una mentira, son pasajeras, los tributos no ven por el bien de su alianza, sino por el suyo propio. Tanto Bloom como yo ganamos por nuestra cuenta, les aconsejo lo mismo, nunca se descuiden en la arena, cada quién lucha por su vida.

Mientras Troy seguía comiendo llegó un avox con un mensaje confidencial para él.

-No creo que pueda sobrevivir sola, creo que aliarme sería mi mejor opción, pero no creo poder matar a alguien con quien comparta varios días de lucha, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Parece que dejaré tu pregunta al aire- Troy se levantó –tengo que retirarme, los veré temprano.- tomó su carne asada con la mano con un poco de puré y se llevó a la boca todo lo que pudo junto con un vaso de soda, era bastante grotesco, con la boca llena le habló a la escolta –Carol, porías habare a Boom, ejtoy eguro que ejto ambien e ara eia. -salió de la habitación y dejó a los tributos con su escolta.

-Un espectáculo bastante desagradable, si alguno de ustedes gana espero más modales.- dijo la escolta.- si me permiten, creo que debo hablarle a Bloom.- se levantó y dejó a los tributos solos.

-¿Cómo terminarás la alianza Zay? Yo apenas puedo pensar en lastimar a un desconocido.- preguntó Gil.

-Es un detalle en que aún estoy trabajando, pero si quieres mi opinión, estas muerta. Tienes razón en que no sobrevivirás sola, y tampoco podrás traicionar a aquellos con quienes te alies, así que no tienes nada.

TOCK

Mientras cenaban Thereb interrogaba a ambos tributos acerca del entrenamiento.

-¿Algún avance con las armas?

Eli contestó primera como era costumbre, Tock seguía en sus pensamientos y contestaría cuando encontrara una pausa en su mente o Thereb insistiera en ello, al fin había conseguido ignorar a Eli, podía oírla hablar y seguir sumido en sus reflexiones, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Thereb, que repetía su nombre cada vez que solicitaba su atención.

-Tock, Tock.- A lo cual Tock levantó la mirada –¿Algún avance con las armas? ¿Encontraste la adecuada para ti?

-Ninguna es para mí, creo que tendré que idear algo por mi cuenta.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces harás trampas con todo lo que sabes de nudos?

-Puede ser. Pero tendrían que ser mortales, de nada serviría una trampa que sólo neutralice por un tiempo.

Eli guardo silencio y dejo de comer por un momento, le molestaban tales pensamientos de muerte, aunque era algo inevitable en su situación.

-Sin duda eres cruel- dijo Thereb –Perfecto para el circo del capitolio.

Tock se quedó quieto unos momentos, Eli lo notó y pensó que podía acobardarlo con la idea de matar, apelar a su compasión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te creías más compasivo? Estás hablando de vidas humanas, ¿no es tan fácil pensar en quitar una vida verdad?-

Tock siguió inmóvil, pero agregó en un susurro. -Pero no eran heridas mortales. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- preguntó Eli.

-No lo hizo, encontró algo de su interés, ya deberías saber que tú no existes para él y los otros tributos no significan nada para él, no tiene lazo sentimental con ninguno de ellos, si sobrevive al baño de sangre, será un cruel contendiente, cuídate de él Eli.

-¿Todas las estaciones tienen un propósito, cierto?- Preguntó Tock viendo a los ojos a Thereb.

-Así es, los vigilantes eligen estaciones que ayudarán a ganar a los tributos, no siempre son las mismas, excepto por las de armas y lucha.- Mientras terminaba de hablar entró un avox que se dirigía a él con un mensaje urgente.

Thock llevaba semanas pensando en el mensaje inicial del presidente Magnus, esperaba poder descifrar qué tendría de novedoso el vasallaje, en las pláticas con Thereb había concluido que había dos elementos primordiales "crueldad y entretenimiento", creyó que la clave final estaba en saber el papel que jugaba la estación de los puntos vitales, lo cual Tock estaba decidido a averiguar cuánto antes. -¿Recuerdas tu entrenamiento?- Thereb estaba leyendo un mensaje escrito.

-No mucho, recuerdo casi todo de la arena, pero mi entrenamiento es algo que no puedo recordar con facilidad, supongo que no fue muy impactante.

-¿Puedes tratar? Creo que me sería de utilidad.

-Ahora no, tengo que irme, no sé cuánto tarde, así que terminen de cenar y descansen, retomaremos esto mañana temprano.


	12. Chapter 12 Junta de los vencedores

_Para que lleven la cuenta ésta es la relación de los vencedores y sus nombres:_

 _DISTRITO 1: Velvet, Harp, Bruce, y Zarco=4 vencedores_

 _DISTRITO 2: Eris, Quin, Clint y Carlo= 4 vencedores vivos + 1 muerto._

 _DISTRITO 3: Thereb= 1 vencedor_

 _DISTRITO 4: Maggs= 1 vencedor + 2 muertos (uno de ellos es Gray primer ganador de su distrito, que a veces lo nombra Maggs)_

 _DISTRITO 6: Nereo= 1 vencedor (vencedor de los juegos anteriores)_

 _DISTRITO 7: Quirón, Ino y Arxis= 3 vencedores._

 _DISTRITO 8: Mora= 1 vencedor_

 _DISTRITO 9: Danae y Lico= 2 vencedores_

 _DISTRITO 10: Renata= 1 vencedor + 1 muerto._

 _DISTRITO 11: Bloom y Troy= 2 vencedores._

 _DISTRITOS 5 Y 12: Sin vencedores_

 _En total son 20 vencedores aún vivos. Trato de ser cuidadosa y releer lo que publico pero aún así puedo equivocarme, así que de antemano una disculpa por los dedazos y deslices J_ _Después de este paréntesis, continúa el vasallaje:_

 **JUNTA DE VENCEDORES.**

Era un hecho sin precedentes, los vencedores sólo ayudaban en el entrenamiento de los tributos por meras especulaciones, nunca recibían más indicaciones o ningún tipo de información, a todos les sorprendió la junta en apariencia improvisada. En cuanto recibían la noticia dejaban la mesa, los más educados se disculpaban con los tributos y la escolta, iban a su cuarto a ponerse un poco más presentables y se dirigían a la sala de entrenamiento donde encontraban 21 sillas repartidas en 3 filas en semicírculo alrededor de un podio con una pantalla al fondo.

Mientras los vencedores llegaban a la sala trataban de buscar alguna pista acerca de la causa de la junta, todos suponían cosas pero no sacaban nada concreto.

Los avox encargados de dar el mensaje empezaron con el primer piso para terminar en el 11, también tuvieron que avisar a Nique, que se encontraba terminando de elegir el material para la prueba ante los vigilantes. De acuerdo a su cercanía al piso de entrenamiento fue el orden de llegada, los primeros en llegar fueron los distritos 1 y 2, que se sentaron en grupo.

 **DISTRITO 3 Y 4.**

El siguiente en llegar fue Thereb, que evitó la mirada de los profesionales y se sentó algunas sillas alejado de ellos; Nique estaba en un cuarto contiguo gritándole a otro entrenador, su voz llegaba a los reunidos en la sala:

-¡Deben ser diferentes, sólo escoge 6! De las armas yo me encargo. ¡Piensa un poco, me harás llegar tarde a la junta! ¡Si hubiera sabido de la junta habría hecho esto más rápido!

Después llegó Maggs, en el viaje por el ascensor pensó de qué podría tratarse la junta ¿acaso alguno de los tributos hizo algo indebido? ¿o alguno de los vencedores? No había visto o escuchado nada fuera de lo usual, incluso las peleas en el comedor de vencedores eran normales, revivir los juegos año con año era insufrible, no eran de extrañarse los desacuerdos y rabietas.

"Cómo me haces falta Gray, tú podías ver mejor que nadie." Pensaba mientras la puerta se abría.

Maggs entró a la sala y vio a Thereb sentado solo y se acercó a él.

-¿Alguna pista Thereb?

-¿Acaso soy un vigilante? ¿o el gran y poderoso Magnus?- contestó despectivo.

-Ves cosas que se nos escapan a los demás, eres el que mejor entiende el pensamiento de los vigilantes. ¿Sabes si algún tributo rompió las reglas, hay algo fuera de lo común?

-Si tanto te mata la expectativa te diré lo que veo. Nos han mandado llamar a todos los vencedores y a Nique para una junta "especial", no hay cámaras para que Panem nos observe, no se trata de un espectáculo y dudo que sea una reprimenda; debemos recordar lo que Magnus anunció antes de la cosecha, esto es un vasallaje, un aniversario, los juegos serán diferentes.

-¿Qué puede ser?

-Este aniversario será más cruel que unos juegos normales.

-No puede ser cierto.

-Piensa como vigilante Maggs, ¿No querrías un gran espectáculo después de 24 años de lo mismo?

 **DISTRITOS 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Y NIQUE**

Nereo era el vencedor del distrito 6, el vencedor del año pasado, llegó unos minutos después que Maggs, al estar en la sala de entrenamiento quedo intimidado, se petrificó por unos segundos "Tranquilo, soy un vencedor, no regresaré a la arena" Se dijo a sí mismo después de entrar y traer los malos recuerdos de hace un año, cuando fue tributo.

Su nueva vida como vencedor le intimidaba y todo le era ajeno, no sabía qué hacer, cómo conducirse, los otros vencedores lo intimidaban aunque en realidad ni siquiera lo notaban, al darse cuenta que la mayoría en la sala eran profesionales decidió sentarse al otro extremo en la última fila.

Mientras el elevador era abordado por los 3 vencedores del distrito 7. Ino y Arxis estaban expectantes acerca de la junta.

-Dime Arxis ¿cometiste alguna tontería tratando de buscar información o patrocinadores?- preguntó Ino sin rodeos.

-Define tontería.-

-¿Qué hiciste? Sólo eres un vencedor cualquiera, si cometiste alguna estupidez estarás muerto y ni hablar de nuestros chicos.

-Tranquila, no pude conseguir nada, ni siquiera pude acercarme a un vigilante, traté de ir con Romel, pero no me dijo gran cosa, bastante reservado o no sabía nada.- Romel era un amigo cercado del vigilante jefe, su trabajo era servir de mensajero entre la televisora y los vigilantes.

-Si estás seguro de eso te creeré, pero más vale que esta junta no sea sobre ti.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento buscaron tres lugares vacíos, sabían que no debían discutir frente a los otros vencedores, era su estrategia para mostrarse fuertes y unidos.

Mientras ellos tomaban asiento entró Nique por otra puerta, se molestó al saber que aún faltaban vencedores.

-¡Es una maldita broma! ¿¡Porqué tardan los otros distritos!? Tengo cosas que hacer, entrenar a los enclenques me deja agotado.

Ninguno le respondió, siguieron platicando en grupos: los profesionales, Maggs y Thereb, el distrito 7, Nereo estaba aislado y Nique se dirigió a él sin dudarlo.

-El último ganador de los juegos del hambre, ¿no esperabas volver a verme?- Era Nique dirigiéndose a Nereo.

-La verdad ni siquiera me acordaba de ti, no fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero aquí estoy a diferencia de otros 23 chicos.

-Te has vuelto orgulloso, no deberías, la verdad es que el distrito 10 dejó que la victoria se le escapara entre sus dedos, te la regaló tontamente.

-Yo digo que fue suerte. Nada de tu entrenamiento me ayudo. Contigo de entrenador la oportunidad de ganar es mínima para los distritos sin vencedores.- En ese instante entreban a la sala los distritos 8, 9 y 10. Los únicos asientos desocupados eran frente a Nereo y Nique o junto a los profesionales, decidieron tomar los primeros.

-No es mi culpa, los distritos 5 y 12 son enclenques, será una hazaña que ganen, los otros tributos tendrían que estar mutilados.- Respondió Nique al reciente comentario de Nereo.

-Tal vez si los entrenaras de acuerdo a sus capacidades tendrían más oportunidad.

-¿Y has hecho eso con tus primeros tributos?- Nereo guardó silencio por un instante -¿Qué tal si apostamos a quién sobrevive más si mis 4 tributos o los tuyos?

-No quiero apostar por la vida de ningún chico en la arena.- Dijo Nereo tratando de evitar la vista de Nique y mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa no confías en tu entrenamiento enclenque?

-¡Basta Nique!- Era Ren parada a un lado de ellos y hablando con fuerza. –No esperamos que lo entiendas, pero los mentores no apostamos por la vida de nuestros tributos, eso es menospreciarlos, confiamos en ellos y en nuestro entrenamiento.

-Habla por ti Ren- dijo Eris 5 asientos alejada de ellos, pero que había tratado de escuchar la conversación –Quin tiene una apuesta con uno de los vencedores no profesionales.

-¿Quién haría eso?- Dijo Ren pensando que le mentía, Eris solía hacerlo.

-Dejaré que lo descubras sola, pero es cierto; los profesionales estamos seguros que somos superiores a cualquiera de ustedes distritos inferiores. Si han ganado es solo porque tienen un poco de suerte.

-Pues han sido 13 ocasiones en que tenemos suerte y ustedes no. Parece que su entrenamiento no es tan bueno.

-La suerte solo es una pizca, sobresalimos la mayor parte del evento, y así será siempre.

El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse, los reunidos lo sabían, Ren sólo guardó silencio y se sentó, Nique al sentirse rodeado se levantó y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Separado de los recién llegados.

 **DISTRITO 11**

El distrito 11 fue el último en llegar, Bloom había tardado en ponerse presentable y Troy decidió esperarla; al verlos entrar el distrito 1 no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos.

-¿Incluso están aquí los más deleznables vencedores, avergüenzan a su distrito saben?- dijo Zarco a los recién llegados.

-Ustedes avergüenzan a todos los distritos al ser mascotas del capitolio, estoy seguro que apenas han recibido el mensaje se habrán empujado para entrar al elevador, perros entrenados.- Dijo Troy, mientras él y Bloom se acercaban a sus sillas.

-Dí lo que quieras, este año nuestros tributos volverán a masacrar a los suyos.

-¡Ja!- Resopló Bloom –A tus tributos les falta cerebro igual que a todos sus mentores.

-¡Qué importa! No van a resolver acertijos, es un juego de fuerza bruta y los profesionales siempre tenemos la ventaja.-Dijo Velvet entrando a la plática.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo dices sobre la tumba de Tara y Breton? Y no olvides decirles que Troy sigue vivo.- Bloom se refería a los tributos que compitieron el año que Troy fue ganador.

La conversación comenzó a subir de tono, los vencedores del distrito 1 se disponían a pararse para callar a Troy y Bloom, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de 5 vigilantes, todos los vencedores tomaron asiento y quedaron en silencio.

 **LOS VIGILANTES**

Los 5 vigilantes entraron a la sala, los vencedores esperaban que el vigilante jefe hiciera su aparición pero no fue así, uno de los vigilantes, de piel aceitunada y con una oreja llena de perforaciones se adelantó a los demás y subió al podio.

-Es un placer verlos reunidos aquí vencedores, después de 24 juegos del hambre ustedes son lo mejor de esos 24 años, es con gran regocijo que celebramos este aniversario. Claro está que nuestra celebración es posible gracias a ustedes alguna vez tributos, hoy vencedores de sus respectivos juegos, queremos que se sientan parte de ésta celebración así que hemos preparado algo especial para ustedes, primero unas palabras grabadas de nuestro presidente.

El vigilante bajó del podio y las luces se apagaron al tiempo que la pantalla se encendía, todos los vencedores tuvieron que ver una película que rememoraba los días oscuros y enaltecía los juegos del hambre, resumió la habilidad de los tributos vencedores, mencionó a los fallecidos para concluir que el vasallaje debía ser algo magnifico que no se compararía a los juegos anteriores. Al final había un mensaje del presidente Magnus.

-Los saludo vencedores, es un gran orgullo presentar este vasallaje, asimismo, ustedes deben estar orgullosos de entrenar a los tributos que participarán este año, esperamos ver lo mejor de sus distritos, después de todo fueron los distritos quienes eligieron a los participantes, sería una vergüenza que manden lo más deplorable. Como ya lo había mencionado antes de la cosecha, este años los juegos son especiales, algunas de las reglas cambiarán y todo será revelado a su debido tiempo. Los dejo en manos de los vigilantes y les deseo buenas noches.

El himno de Panem sonó y la pantalla se apagó, las luces regresaron a la sala y el vigilante con la oreja perforada regresó al podió.

-Mientras tanto, sabemos que interrumpimos su cena y queremos que celebren con nosotros, así que les hemos procurado un banquete que se encuentra en el comedor contiguo a esta sala, los mejores platillos para ustedes vencedores. Y claro también queremos agradecer a los entrenadores que año con año cumplen su función de ayudar a los tributos para estar preparados al entrar en la arena y encargados de guiar a los tributos faltos de mentores, todos ellos representados aquí por Nique.- Nique sonrió, se sintió elogiado, al contrario de la mayoría de los vencedores no veía problema en el evento preparado y las palabras del anfitrión. Lico del distrito 9 se levantó e interpeló al anfitrión.

-¿Nos han traído para cenar? No parece la gran cosa, es decir, podemos hacerlo todos los años con los tributos en nuestras habitaciones.

-No es una cena cualquiera, el mismo presidente Magnus la pidió especialmente para ustedes, sabemos lo que hacen año con año y cuánto se esfuerzan, pero cuántas veces tienen tiempo de hablar entre ustedes vencedores de diferentes distritos, queremos que disfruten de ésta cena e intercambien opiniones, sean considerados y hablar con vencedores de otro distrito, no sólo del suyo. Incluso, para hacer su estadía más agradable y asegurarnos que disfruten de esta espléndida velada, cenaremos con ustedes y sólo pedimos a cambio una plática interesante, procuren que su compañía sea placentera.

"Vigilándonos" se dijo Thereb "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

-Deben saber que Augusto Cayo tampoco se prederá este evento, pero debido a que aún tiene que revisar algunos detalles para este vasallaje llegará tarde, pero les dedicará el tiempo que merecen incluso algunas palabras.- El vigilante sonrió y se quedó esperando los aplausos.

Los vencedores confundidos guardaron silencio, al notar que el vigilante comenzaba a fulminarlos con la mirada aplaudieron sin pensarlo. En cuanto el podió quedó vacío, los vencedores y Nique dejaron de aplaudir y fueron al comedor. El primero en servirse fue Nique, los vencedores aun dudaban de las palabras dichas por el vigilante, para muchos todo parecía una mala broma o una extraña trampa, pero no tenían más remedio que ir al comedor, la puerta de salida estaba cerrada y había oficiales de la paz a cada lado de la puerta.

Los platos eran manjares, pero ningún vencedor se detenía a probar las exquisiteces en las mesas, al igual que los tributos en entrenamiento se servían como en un buffet; lo difícil era convivir con los otros vencedores, nunca estaban todos al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, el saber que los vigilantes los observaban y les habían aconsejado convivir lo hacía más difícil. Igual que en una reunión de antisociales trataban de ir con otros vencedores y entablar conversación, pero no lograban más que hacer comentarios tontos sobre el clima y la economía del distrito, a veces sólo se quedaban con una bebida en la mano o algún aperitivo y guardaban silencio, los más agresivos debían contenerse para no iniciar una pelea.

En una mesa estaban reunidos los 9 profesionales, mientras en las otras se distribuían el distrito 3, 8 y 9 en una mesa y en otra los distritos 6, 7 y 9, Quirón decidió separarse de sus compañeros pero Nique se acercó a él, quien llevaba la plática era Nique, Quirón sólo asentía o contestaba cortante.

En unos minutos los vigilantes se presentaron en cada una de las mesas, donde estaban los profesionales llegaron 2 vigilantes, uno rubio y otro alto.

-Es bueno que se estén divirtiendo distritos 1, 2 y 4. ¿Les agrada la comida?-Dijo uno de los vigilantes, el rubio.

-Bastante buena, no creo haber tenido oportunidad de probarla antes.- Dijo Bruce.

-Nos alegra oir eso, pero recuerden que deben retribuirnos.- dijo el alto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere? Estamos conviviendo con otro distrito- Dijo Quin, algo inquieta.

-Claro que lo hacen, pero no pasaran toda la noche hablando entre ustedes, nos sentiríamos más retribuidos si fragmentan su grupo y hablan con los otros vencedores.

-No solemos hacer eso, no somos mucho de su agrado, lo cual es mutuo- dijo Velvet casi entre dientes, en verdad odiaba interactuar con los distritos inferiores.

-Bueno, no queremos que sean amigos, pero interactuar con ellos sin duda hará más interesante todo, ¿y ustedes quieren retribuirnos, cierto?- Dijo el rubio mirando con soberbia a todos los profesionales, ninguno pudo sostener la mirada ni encontró manera de replicar.

-Ven Harp, no queremos ser malagradecidos, vayamos a hablar con algún otro- dijo Eris con una media sonrisa, tomó a Harp de la mano y observó las otras mesas -Sería interesante saber cómo el distrito 9 ganó sus juegos.

Los demás también se fragmentaron y fueron a hablar con otro distrito, los grupos donde había 2 vencedores del mismo distrito también se vieron fragmentados.

Quirón se sorprendió de que a su mesa llegarán dos profesionales que no sólo saludaban y se mostraban amigables, sino que parecían haber sufrido un estiramiento facial porque no borraban su falsa sonrisa; Quirón podía aguantar toda la noche a Nique contestándole con movimientos de cabeza, pero no podía soportar a dos mascotas del capitolio que no paraban de temblar.

Nique se disculpó un momento para ir por algo de beber, dejando a los tres vencedores a solas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Dijo Quirón tratando de no levantar la voz -Vayan a su estúpida mesa de profesionales, no quiero ver sus tontas caras, si debo disfrutar la cena no será al lado de ustedes, ya bastante tengo con aquel charlatán.- se refería a Nique.

-No tenemos opción distrito 7...- dijo Velvet.

-Me llamó Quirón.-

-Te digo como quiero.- Dijo Velvet amenazante.

-Si quieres estar platicando conmigo en mi mesa me llamas por mi nombre.- Velvet tragó la saliva, no tenía opción y no iba a comenzar una pelea.

-De acuerdo Quirón, los vigilantes no quieren que estemos con los de nuestro distrito, quieren que convivamos.

-¿Y si no?

-No es opción, quieren que estemos mezclados.- Dijo Clint. -No estamos aquí precisamente por gusto, así que soportemos la compañía.-

-Esos cockteles son una delicia, nunca puedo darme el lujo de tomarlos- Dijo Nique que regresaba a la mesa -Regresando a lo dicho, es un regocijo que los profesionales se tomen esto en serio, los otros distritos deberían hacer lo mismo, los enclenques nunca podrán ganar, no tienen oportunidad.

-Creo que iré a probar uno de esos cockteles- Dijo Quirón levantándose de la mesa y yendo al buffet.

Tomó un cocktel pero no regresó a su mesa, se aisló de pie en un extremo del buffet, si tenía que convivir con profesionales prefería quedarse sólo. Sin embargo llegó a su encuentro el vigilante de las perforaciones.

-Señor Quirón, ¿disfruta el banquete?-

"La comida es buena, la compañía es una lástima", pensó Quirón. -Es bueno, no era necesario.

-Los vigilantes y el presidente creemos que sí lo era, después de todo es el vasallaje.

-En ese caso les agradezco, todo está exquisito.

-Excelente, pero creo que no sólo debe disfrutar de las delicias de la mesa, también debería disfrutar la compañía.

Quirón dio un resoplido de desacuerdo –Me temo que debo disentir, prefiero pasar mis noches a solas, ni siquiera me gusta estar con Ino y Arxis, menos aún con los otros vencedores.

-Yo debo insistir, se ha planeado esta noche para que convivan.

-Si la convivencia es necesaria prefiero regresar a mi habitación.

-Me parece que no me está entendiendo señor Quirón- dijo el vigilante olvidando la voz amable y tomando un tono más grave -éste es el 25 aniversario de los juegos del hambre, el capitolio lo celebra, es un evento que hemos planeado por años, así que los vencedores y los distritos también deben celebrarlo.- Quirón no pudo responder, pero aún no se veía convencido, por lo que el vigilante insistió. -Cuando regrese a su distrito podrá pasar las noches en soledad o en compañía de su familia,- dijo el vigilante con el mismo tono grave, regresó a su voz amable -usted decidirá, pero por ahora celebre con nosotros.

Quirón quedó sin palabras, parecía una amenaza, terminó su trago, tomó otra copa y fue con uno de los grupos para convivir.

La dinámica fue la misma para todos, no había 2 tributos del mismo distrito juntos, en ocasiones los grupos se cansaban de estar juntos y cambiaban de compañía, pero siguiendo las indicaciones de los vigilantes, que no dejaban de rondar por las mesas u observar a distancia.

En ocasiones los vigilantes interrumpían las pláticas y preguntaban acerca de los tributos actuales, los vencedores contestaban a veces con sinceridad, otras omitiendo información, a pesar de la presión de los vigilantes recordaban que estaban en competencia y que no debían darle ventaja a los otros.

La noche siguió, sin muchos cambios, la comida se seguía sirviendo igual que los tragos, la mayoría de los vencedores se sentían incómodos pocos lograron mantenerse sobrios por si aún les esperaba otra "sorpresa" de los vigilantes, solamente Nique se sentía a gusto y no dejaba de beber, en verdad se sentía valorado y a gusto a pesar de tener que hablar con los vencedores.

-Esto es extraño Ino.- Le dijo Ren

-Todos nos damos cuenta de eso Ren.- contestó Ino

-Me refiero a que debe ser más terrible de lo que parece. ¿De qué se trata esto realmente?

-No puedo pensar en ello, me siento otra vez como un tributo.

-Somos vencedoras Ino, ya no pueden hacernos nada, no pueden hacernos entrar en la arena otra vez. No les tengas miedo.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero no estoy convencida de ello.

Thereb se acercó a ellas -Ino, Ren, ¿disfrutan la noche?- preguntó sin emoción alguna.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Ino con sarcasmo.

-No realmente, pero no hay opción, así que vayamos al grano ¿Qué hay de sus tributos algo especial? ¿Son buenos en algo?

-No te daremos información de nuestros tributos tan fácilmente.

-Bueno puedes evadir la pregunta, pero los vigilantes quieren que intercambiemos esa información, pueden venir en cualquier momento y ellos te preguntarán lo mismo. Pero puedes mentirme, ellos no lo sabrán, yo lo he hecho toda la noche.

-¿Que sabes Thereb?- era obvio para Ren que Thereb había descubierto la razón de la junta.

-Responde primero a mi pregunta,

-Mis dos tributos son fuertes físicamente, si buscas una alianza serán fieles. Pero yo no contaría con ello, no están de acuerdo con las alianzas- Dijo Ren

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos Ino?

-Los míos no se separarán.

-Claro, los hermanos de madera, ¿algo especial de ellos?

-Nada que tú tributo no haya visto en el entrenamiento. ¿Que hay de los tuyos?

-Mi chico es cruel, mejor tenerlo de aliado que de contrincante y de la chica no creo que deban preocuparse, pero si quieren tomarla en cuenta no es muy confiable. Una última pregunta si tuvieran que aliarse, ¿Qué buscarían en los otros tributos?

-No es ningún secreto, necesitan a alguien fuerte, son hábiles, pero se nota a leguas que les falta fuerza.- Contestó Ino.

-Ya te lo dije, no les parecen las alianzas, estar tiempo con alguien para después dejarlo morir o matarlo no les parece una forma de competir.- Contestó Ren. –Ahora dinos lo que sabes.

Thereb sonrió -Entonces le hablaré a mis tributos de los suyos. Pero no se hagan ilusiones de aliarse con el distrito 3.

-¿Qué sabes Thereb?.- Reclamo Ren.

-Que la razón de esta junta aún no ha sido dicha, pero ya hemos hecho lo que ellos querían.- Ren e Ino estaban confundidas, ¿qué habían hecho? ¿Dar información de sus tributos? ¿Comer y beber? ¿Desvelarse toda la noche? Thereb sonrió con soberbia -Buena plática. Si no les molesta me quedaré aquí unos minutos, ya no tengo con quién platicar pero los vigilantes no me permitirán estar solo.

-¿Cuál es la razón de esta junta Thereb?- Preguntó Ren.

-No te impacientes, cuando Augusto se digne en venir a acompañarnos nos dirán la razón.

-¡Quiero saberla ahora!

-Recordarnos que estamos a su disposición.

Ren comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Te dije la verdad de mis tributos, ahora dime qué hacemos aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, el mismo Augusto aclarará tus dudas en unos minutos.

-¿Vamos a morir?- Preguntó Ino con temor.

-¡Por favor!- Dijo Thereb casi riendo –Mira a tu alrededor, aún les somos útiles, nos tienen confundidos, "disfrutando" su cena, hablando entre nosotros. Los profesionales podrán ser sus perros entrenados, pero todos los vencedores podemos ser sus marionetas en cualquier momento. Sólo nos matarían si nos sublevamos.

-Ya basta de ese falso orgullo, puede que seas más listo que la mitad aquí presente, pero sigues siendo uno de nosotros, debemos estar unidos.

-Cuando entrenes a tus tributos para no matar a los míos, consideraré ser totalmente sincero.

Ren estaba a punto de empujar a Thereb al suelo y golpearlo, el alcohol que había ingerido estaba tomando el control, pero se vió interrumpida por el sonido de una copa y una cuchara.

 **\- - - - - - LA NUEVA REGLA**

Ya avanzada la madrugada hizo su aparición Augusto Cayo, el vigilante jefe, con un peinado relamido hacia atrás y el cabello decolorado en rayos que iban del púrpura al carmín, su rostro era alargado y su nariz puntiaguda, sus labios delgados y pálidos, todo le daba un aspecto tenebroso; su presencia no fue notada hasta que subió a un pequeño podio con micrófono, tenía una copa en la mano y la hizo sonar con una pequeña cuchara, lo cual le aseguró la atención de todos en la sala.

-Veo que están todos aquí, es un placer que estén disfrutando de esta celebración, después de todo los juegos del hambre no serían posibles sin los distritos.-

-Es una gran reunión, gracias vigilantes.- gritó Nique desde un extremo del comedor, con una copa en la mano.

-Claro, también está aquí el entrenador jefe, qué sería de los tributos sin un entrenamiento adecuado.- Los vigilantes comenzaron a aplaudir, acción que imitaron los vencedores de manera automática. -Debo agregar que esto es un vasallaje, estos juegos serán especiales, tal como lo dijo el presidente Magnus antes de la cosecha. Por eso habrá unas reglas extra este año, la mayoría de ellas serán dictadas mientras los tributos estén en la arena, pero hay una que les diremos ahora mismo para que la tomen en consideración- Augusto estiró la mano hacia una bandeja que le traía un avox, tomó un papel y se dispuso a leer -"Este año todos los participantes deberán estar en una alianza, se les dan estás últimas horas de ventaja para que planeen con quién aliarse". Es todo- regresó el papel a la bandeja –Así que tómenlo en cuenta para su último día de entrenamiento, que empezará en unas horas.

Los vencedores guardaron silencio, ésa era la verdadera razón de la junta.

-¿Qué pasa si no se quiere estar en alianza?- Preguntó Ren.

-Claro que pueden pensar en desobedecer la regla, pero no se los aconsejo.

-No lo entiendo, ¿en verdad es una regla o es a elección de cada participante?- Preguntó Mora, vencedora del distrito 8.

-Es una regla y como vigilante les aconsejo seguirla, de lo contrario… -dijo en un incómodo suspenso –Bueno ya lo sabrán cuando sus tributos estén en la arena.

-No sean llorones, ya era hora de que les dieran alguna ventaja distritos inferiores –Dijo Clint del distrito 2 –Es la única forma en que podrían derrotarnos, pero no están lo suficientemente organizados, así que volverán a perder.

-Si, ese es el espíritu distrito 2- Agregó Cayo en un tono calmado y que no se podía distinguir si era sarcástico o en verdad alentaba a Clint.

-¿Es toda la indicación? ¿No hay ninguna delimitación para la alianza?- preguntó Thereb.

-Bueno… lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, por ahora sólo díganle a sus tributos que piensen en sus aliados, después les diremos los detalles.

-¿Cuándo?

-A su tiempo distrito 3, no queremos arruinar los juegos. Si no hay otra pregunta pueden continuar con sus pláticas o retirarse a sus habitaciones, espero que hayan disfrutado su banquete- Dijo Augusto terminando con una sonrisa, que con sus delgados labios le daban una apariencia diabólica más que agradable. Antes de irse se acercó a otro vigilante y le habló al oído -Asegúrate que Nique salga sobrio de aquí, tiene que darles la regla a los distritos 5 y 12.-

El anuncio fue inesperado, como todo lo que ofrecía el capitolio parecía ser un regalo con una trampa dentro.

"Todos los participantes deben estar en una alianza, se les dan estas últimas horas de ventaja para que planeen con quién aliarse." Maggs pensaba en la nueva regla y en lo reservado del vigilante para dar más indicaciones.

-¿Qué te parece Maggs?- Dijo Eris, que había pasado casi toda la noche junto a Maggs.

-Habrá más reglas.

-Ya será problema de los tributos, parece que nos preocupábamos por nada, nuestra alianza de todos los años es la solución.

-Así parece.- "Pero no creo que sea así" se dijo Maggs.

Las puertas se abrieron, algunos vencedores fueron por un último trago y cruzaron unas últimas palabras para asegurar una alianza, los demás comenzaron a retirarse, se miraban unos a otros o miraban al suelo.

La verdad es que todos sabían que una alianza era algo engañoso, al final siempre había un sólo ganador, lo que significaba estar jugando con dos caras todo el tiempo.

* * *

Los tres tributos del distrito 7 volvieron a juntarse y subieron juntos en el elevador, Arxis fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Parece una buena noticia, los chicos podrán estar juntos en la arena, son un gran equipo, tal vez no el más fuerte, pero pueden aliarse con un tercero para compensarlo.

-Es un juego a muerte, no hay ventaja alguna, y no confío en nadie para que se alien. Al final ganan los más fuertes y astutos.- contestó Ino, Quirón seguía en silencio.

-Bueno ya han dicho que cambiarán otras reglas, tal vez gane una alianza y no uno solo.

-Estás hablando de los vigilantes, no parece posible.

-No pueden ser tan crueles Ino, formar alianzas para que terminen matándose, debemos ser optimistas, animar a los chicos para que lleguen juntos al final.

-No te hagas ilusiones Arxis, díselo Quirón- Quirón guardó silencio, Arxis comenzaba a formar castillos de arena.

-Déjalo, sabes que no le gusta convivir ni con nosotros. Pero sólo piénsenlo, incluso podrían ser los últimos juegos, después de veinticinco años será el fin.

-No cantes victoria, no somos los únicos con una alianza premeditada, olvidas a los profesionales.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista Ino. En unas horas se lo diremos a los chicos, se esforzarán más y ganarán estos juegos, serán los vencedores de los últimos juegos del hambre.

El elevador se abrió y Arxis salió repitiendo "lo sabía, será el fin". Ino y Quirón quedaron atrás, avanzaban más despacio.

-Dí algo Quirón, Sé que ha sido una noche larga, pero aún tenemos trabajo ¿qué ocurre?

-No lo sé, en verdad fue una noche larga, quieren algo espectacular para estos juegos, pero Arxis sólo dice tonterías, hablamos del principal entretenimiento de Panem.

-Sabes que Arxis sabe fantasear como nadie.

-Pensemos en esto mientras descansamos, lo discutiremos temprano; sólo estoy seguro de algo, no emocionemos mañana a esos chicos, esto no tiene buena pinta.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Arxis que te deje hablar con ellos.

* * *

Thereb no se apresuró a subir, sabía que faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y los muchachos tuvieran que despertar. En cuanto llego al tercer piso fue a cambiarse de ropa y se sentó en el cuarto común viendo el amanecer.

"Todo estaba planeado, darnos de cenar, obligarnos a permanecer ahí, platicar acerca de nuestros tributos, estoy seguro que hable con todos los distritos, lástima que Nique no conozca a sus tributos. Pero es suficiente información para los chicos." Aún había algo que le perturbaba. "Fue extraño, ¿para qué recordarnos que estamos a su disposición?" Recordó la sonrisa de Augusto y sus palabras "Tock es cruel, pero las expectativas que tienen los vigilantes este año parecen macabras, ignoro si estará a la altura"

El sol comenzó a asomarse y escuchó un bostezo a su espalda.

-Vaya, no te oí llegar.- Era Tock, que se había dormido en el sofá

-¿Dormiste aquí?-

-Esperaba que volvieras rápido, la escolta dijo que seguro volverías pronto, pero veo que te tomaste tu tiempo.

-¿Por qué me esperabas?-

-¿Lo olvidaste? Te pedí que me contaras de tu entrenamiento.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar, tengo información para ambos.- Lo observó bien, aún se le veía algo somnoliento. -Necesito que estés bien despierto, tienes que aprovechar cada minuto para sacar ventaja de esto.

-De acuerdo, dame un taza de café con leche y estaré bien despierto.

Fueron a preparar la bebida, se sentaron en el comedor, después de que Tock le había dado dos sorbos a su taza comenzaron la plática.

-La junta fue para decir que estarán obligados a tener alianzas.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que tendrás que jugar haciendo alianza con otros compañeros.

-¿Es todo lo que se dijo? Tardaste demasiado para sólo decir eso.

-Con lo observador que eres me sorprende que lo consideres tan fácil. El capitolio no sólo dice una noticia como si fuera el informe del tiempo, se asegura de mandar el mensaje de que estamos para su entretenimiento.

-Aún así, parece que no tienes mucha información ¿No dijeron la cantidad de aliados o alguna otra restricción?- Thereb negó con la cabeza -¿Crees poder repetirlo textualmente?

-Lo puedo intentar. Se dijo que todos los tributos estarán obligados a hacer alianzas desde que salgan a la arena. Por el momento no nos darían más detalles, aconsejaron aprovechar este día para buscar aliados.

-Una indicación muy general, entonces las restricciones las darán en el último minuto.

-Cuando estén en la plataforma de la arena.

-¿Qué pasará si no se eligen aliados?

-Dejaron esa pregunta sin una respuesta concisa. Es posible que no hayan elegido una reprimenda o que ya la sepan y lo digan de último minuto, pero no te aconsejo quedar solo, los vigilantes no son compasivos.- Tock quedó en silencio, tomó la azucarera y comenzó a pasar un dedo sobre los pequeños granos, como si se tratará de un jardín Zen. –¿Crees que podrías seguir pensando en tu cuarto? Aún tienes que prepararte para el entrenamiento.- Sin emitir sonido alguno ni pensarlo mucho Tock se levantó y comenzó el trayecto a su cuarto. -¡Ah! Y un favor, tengo que repetírselo a Eli, podrías actuar como si no hubiéramos tenido esta plática. Les daré los detalles de lo que me dijeron los otros vencedores de sus tributos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

-Es información que no quiero repetir 2 veces, pero no creo influya mucho en tu decisión de aliados, sólo te servirá para hacer estrategias.

Tock siguió su camino sin contestar. Thereb quedó un momento a solas tratando de pensar en la información "Es poca información, pero es más listo que nadie, podrá deducir la punta del iceberg, en unas horas llegará con una avalancha de preguntas".


	13. Chapter 13 La nueva estación

EN LA MAÑANA

La mayoría de los vencedores prefirieron esperar a que sus tributos se despertaran para darles la noticia, al igual que a los vencedores, la noticia tomó a los tributos por sorpresa, era una regla un tanto extraña, los tributos que tenían planeado jugar solos no les agradó mucho la noticia. Los que ya habían contemplado alguna alianza, fuera con su distrito o con uno ajeno, no sintieron que sus planes se estropearan, muy pocos se dieron cuenta del trasfondo de la noticia.

* * *

DISTRITO 5 Y 12

Al levantarse Sorat ya estaban Iris y Marion esperándolo, pero la mesa de desayuno no estaba puesta como todas las mañanas, Marión tenía su falsa sonrisa de todos los días mientras Iris estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, ya están los dos, tenemos que bajar al piso del distrito 5.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sorat

-Lo desconozco, pero fueron las indicaciones de Nique, también a él lo encontraremos allá.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora tenemos que aguantar su incompetencia en el desayuno?- Dijo Iris en tono hosco

-Cuida esa boca jovencita. Es su entrenador, sabe lo que es mejor para ustedes, si lo escuchan estarán más cerca de la victoria. Al elevador.

Los tres fueron al elevador y bajaron al piso 5. Al entrar ya los esperaban Nique con Forbes, Raily y su escolta. Nique tenía cara de haber pasado mala noche, después del anuncio de la nueva regla fue interceptado por dos vigilantes que le dieron varias tazas de café hasta que se aseguraron que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para dar la noticia a los distritos a su cargo, se quedó en compañía de un avox que debía recordarle subir a ver a sus tributos antes del desayuno. Cuando los tributos del distrito 12 entraron al comedor comenzó a vociferar.

-Ya era hora. No tengo tiempo que perder, hay una nueva regla para los juegos, tienen que formar una alianza.

-¿Es un consejo para que ganemos?- preguntó Sorat desconcertado.

-¿Eres estúpido? dije que es una regla, dictada por los vigilantes, dijeron que habría más pero las dirían en su momento. Así que hagan una alianza y sigan entrenando.

-¿Nosotros cuatro?- preguntó Forbes.

-No dijeron que tuvieran que ser cuatro, hagan lo que quieran, solo hagan una alianza. Si no se agradan entre ustedes pueden hablar con el distrito 9, sus entrenadores dijeron que sería una buena opción. Aunque creo que 2 de ustedes no sobrevivirán al baño de sangre, así que tal vez no los acepten a todos en la alianza. No tengo que decir que tú eres una de las que morirá cobarde.

-Entonces no lo diga.

-Pero no quiero que te ilusiones cobarde, les dije lo incompetente que eres dudo que se interesen en ti.- Por cansado que estuviera Nique no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Iris.

-¿Debo darle las gracias por eso?

-Deberías seguir mi entrenamiento, pero ni así creo que sobrevivas, avísame si decides saltar de la plataforma, sería muy divertido.- Sonrío sarcásticamente -Desayunen y los veo en el entrenamiento.

Nique los dejó y los cuatro tributos se miraron entre sí.

-Podrías evitar hacerlo enojar, no quiero que se desquite conmigo.- Reclamo Raily

-No importa si Nique te trata bien, eso no evitará que los demás tributos te perdonen la vida.- Le dijo Forbes

-Bueno, pasando a lo importante, desayunaremos aquí, después de todo no pienso subir 7 pisos para tener que bajarlos otra vez.-Dijo Marión

-No es muy de mi agrado, pero supongo que así pueden hablar de su alianza- dijo el escolta del distrito 5.

-¿Con ellos?- Preguntó Raily con un claro gesto de desagrado.

-No veo porqué no. Después de todo siendo 4 tendrán más fuerza para derrotar a una alianza de 2.- Dijo su escolta.

-Primero muerta que aliarme contigo cobarde.

-Lo mismo digo estúpida distrito 5.

-Estás muy retadora hoy, ¿quieres acabar lo de anoche?

-Basta jovencitas,- interrumpió Marión -Lili somos invitados del distrito 5 podrías evitar pelear con ellos, pero si no quieren hacer alianza supongo que es su decisión, aún así tomaremos el desayuno juntos y en silencio.

-Aunque es una lástima, podrían hacer avances como equipo.-Dijo el escolta del distrito 5.

-El equipo que tenga a esa cobarde será el primero en perder.

-Dijeron que en silencio Raisy. A menos que puedan decir algo agradable.- La reprendió su escolta.

-Es una lástima las bestias que nos mandan para compartir la mesa, y uno pensaría que con lo bárbaro de sus modales serían capaces de ganar, pero no es así.- Dijo Marión.

"¿En verdad dijo eso?" pensó Forbes que recién escuchaba a la escolta del distrito 12, "Pensé que el no saberse nuestros nombres era bastante ofensivo, pero considerarnos animales para su entretenimiento debe rayar en lo inhumano"

* * *

ELI Y TOCK

Al estar en el desayuno Thereb les dio la noticia, Tock no se inmutó, pero tampoco solía mostrar muchas emociones, así que Eli no sospechó nada.

-¿Y no pudiste decirnos en la noche?- Preguntó Tock impávido.

-Regresé poco antes de que saliera el sol, así que como ves no fue mucha diferencia.

-¿Qué hicieron toda la noche que tardaste tanto en regresar?- Volvió a preguntar Tock

-Si tengo que darte detalles pues… -

Thereb contó toda la noche, desde la espera de los otros vencedores hasta el anuncio de la nueva regla, dio los detalles de cómo los vigilantes los obligaron a hablar de sus tributos.

-Así que hablaste de nosotros. ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Cambiaba mi versión cada tanto, a veces decía que eran buenos con las armas a distancia, otras que podían encontrar comida en cualquier ambiente. La verdad no supe que perspectiva tomar para presentarlos, pocas veces fui honesto.

-¿Alguna sugerencia para aliarnos?- Preguntó Eli.

-No confíen en los profesionales, por lo demás ustedes han observado mejor a los otros tributos. De los tributos más fuertes están el chico del distrito 11, los chicos del distrito 10. De los que están a su altura diría que el distrito 6 y 9. De los distritos sin vencedores no saqué nada, Nique no dejaba de menospreciarlos. No les sugiero el distrito 7, tendrán que aceptar a ambos en la alianza y serán un lastre.

-Así que tenías que asegurarte de encontrarnos una posible alianza.- Pensó Tock en voz alta.

-Supongo que era parte del objetivo, pero como la decisión es de ustedes no acordé ninguna alianza.- Dijo Thereb dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido. Tock dejó de ver a Thereb y empezó a jugar con su comida, como hacía mientras pensaba en otra cosa. –Será mejor que coman bien es el último día de entrenamiento.

-No tienes que decirlo.- dijo Eli, que no había entendido lo ocurrido –ojalá nos hubieran dado esa información el primer día, parece que están improvisando todo.

-Tienen un año para preparar éste espectáculo: la arena, las armas, nada de lo que ocurre es al azar.- Le dijo Thereb -Y se han esmerado en planear el vasallaje, lo habrán planeado desde hace años, dudo que ésta junta fuera improvisada. Si no hay más preguntas los dejo, no dormí nada y me hace falta.

Los tributos no dijeron nada, Thereb se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, esperaba que Tock preguntará más cosas, pero parecía que ya tenía suficiente en qué pensar. El desayuno continuó en silencio.

Después de recibir la noticia Eli se sintió superior a Tock, sabía que él era más listo pero socialmente no conseguiría nada. Mientras esperaban el elevador decidió molestarlo un poco.

-Y dime genio ¿ya sabes con quién aliarte?- le preguntó Eli

-No haré alianza con nadie.

-¿Porque no quieres o porque no puedes?

-Creo que esa regla es una mentira, si tuviera que aliarme cualquier otro sería una carga. No necesito a nadie para ganar.

-Eres un tonto. Nadie querrá hacer alianza con alguien como tu.- La puerta del elevador se abrió con los tributos de los distritos 6 y 9. Eli subió pero Tock no se movió.

-¿No vienes tarado?

-Esperaré mejor compañía.- Las puertas se cerraron y Eli quedó sola con los otros 4 tributos.

-Tu compañero no es muy sociable ¿eh? ¿Cómo conseguirá una alianza?- Preguntó Valjean, del distrito 6.

-No lo hará, jugará solo.

-Seguro- dijo Alec del distrito 9 con sarcasmo.

-Si no tienes con quien aliarte podemos considerarte para que estés con nosotros.- Le dijo Reggan la chica del distrito 9.

-¿Con ustedes 4?.

* * *

KERA Y ZERO

-¿Debemos aliarnos, es una regla?- Preguntó Kera con un tono retador. Ren había terminado de decirles la causa de su ausencia nocturna, ninguno de los dos estaba complacido con ello.

-Es una regla especial para el vasallaje. Y no creo que sea la única sorpresa.

-Debe ser una broma, ¿qué tal si decidimos jugar por nuestra cuenta?- Dijo Kera.

-No tuvimos respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no te sugiero que retes a los vigilantes, si les place dejarán caer una tormenta que te ahogue sólo a ti o te matarán de insolación.

-Es estúpido, no pueden avisarnos en el último día de entrenamiento.- Volvió a reclamar Kera

-No es un juego justo, es una competencia para burlarse de los distritos, pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Bueno, tienen una hora para terminar su desayuno y bajar a la sala, piensen en alguien con quien puedan aliarse o tal vez quieran hacer alianza entre ustedes.

-Ni loco. Ya he convivido lo suficiente con Kera, no pienso aguantarla en la arena.

-Lo mismo digo, yo misma acabaría con la alianza el primer día de tener que soportar a Zero.

-Piensen bien en lo que harán y traten de observar todos los puntos de vista.

-No pensaré nada, estaré yo sola en la arena.

-Hacer eso es enfrentarte a los vigilantes, nadie sobrevive a los vigilantes.

-No pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¿Acaso querías participar en los juegos del hambre?- Preguntó Ren con un tono frío que dejo a ambos tributos en silencio. –Si en verdad quieres retar al capitolio demuestra que no serás lo que ellos esperan, protege a los de tu alianza, hasta el final.

-¿Proteger a alguien hasta el final? Significaría perder los juegos.- Dijo Kera.

-Siempre perdemos los juegos, porque aún no hemos encontrado cómo vencerlos, porque cada quién lucha por su cuenta.

* * *

CYAN Y CELESTE

Desde la noche anterior todo había corrido fuera de lo normal. Con una nueva regla anunciada apenas en la mañana y poco tiempo para asimilarla pocos atinaban a concretar algo. Desde que entraban a la sala de entrenamiento el ambiente se sentía diferente, todos se observaban con ojo clínico y rememoraban lo poco que sabían de los demás en cuestión (la cosecha, el entrenamiento, sus tutores).

Los profesionales aún se veían seguros, también observaban tratando de figurarse si alguna alianza podría ser superior a la suya, confiaban ciegamente en su alianza, excepto los tributos del distrito 4. Maggs les había aconsejado que consideraran alguien más con quién aliarse.

 _Flashback_

 _-No se nos dieron muchas indicaciones, y no me sorprende. Tenernos confundidos era parte de su objetivo, mientras menos información tengan los tributos los juegos serán más entretenidos._

 _-¿Y qué nos aconsejas? Suena a una trampa que no podemos evadir.- Preguntó Celeste_

 _-Eso es lo que siempre ha sido. Sólo uno de ustedes saldrá vivo, la única diferencia con los juegos normales es que 23 tributos morirán en una ratonera espectacular y siguiendo reglas especiales.- Le contestó Maggs._

 _-No nos das muchos ánimos.- Le reprochó Celeste._

 _-Estoy para ayudarles a ser objetivos, no para llenarles la cabeza de ilusiones y decirles que confíen en su suerte. Hagan su propia suerte. Traten de considerar todas las opciones, no confíen en que conservarán la alianza con los profesionales, busquen alianza con otros tributos._

 _-¿Con los débiles?_

 _-Hay trece vencedores que no son profesionales, sólo los creemos débiles porque no tienen la misma oportunidad de entrenarse que nosotros, pero abran bien los ojos y piensen en formar un equipo que equipare a los profesionales._

 _-No creo que sirva, no confían en nosotros.- Le dijo Cyan._

 _-Y menos después de lo de ayer.- Dijo Celeste._

 _-¿Se burlaron de ellos?- Preguntó Maggs._

 _-El distrito 1 insistió que sería divertido y los intimidaríamos.- Contestó Celeste_

 _-Pues arréglenlo, la única ventaja que tienen es que ahora todos están obligados a aliarse, tal vez encuentren menos resistencia, muéstrense más humildes, puede que eso ayude._

 _Fin del flashback_

Estando en el círculo, Celeste hablo con Cyan tan bajo como pudo.

-¿Qué dices Cyan? ¿Alguien en mente?

-Ninguno confiará. Todos evitan mirarnos.

-Habrá que hacer el intento o esperar a que la alianza de profesionales se mantenga como todos los años.

-Bien, vayamos por separado, avísame si tienes suerte.

* * *

XILIOS Y CIBEL

Después de recibir la noticia con emociones encontradas por parte de sus entrenadores los hermanos estaban confundidos. Arxis se veía especialmente optimista, Ino no dijo mucho y Quirón trató de dar la noticia con total seriedad, pero Arxis no dejaba de darles ánimos y decirles que estar en alianza sería su triunfo.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos hablaron acerca de su estrategia.

-¿Qué opinas hermano? ¿Crees que debamos buscar un tercero?

-Prefiero que sigamos solos, aunque enfrentaríamos alianzas quizás d tributos; pero estar con un tercero tampoco sería una solución.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un tal vez. Pero quien quiera que sea no puede ser un profesional, serán de los más traicioneros.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué buscamos? ¿Fuerza, astucia, amabilidad?

"Ni siquiera sé lo que nos hace falta, nunca observé las aportaciones que los otros tributos podían hacer." Pensó Xilios.

-Tengo que pensarlo ¿de acuerdo Cibel?

-Yo también lo haré. Y no aceptaré ninguna alianza si no estás de acuerdo, confío en ti.- Dijo Cibel con una sincera sonrisa –Tal vez esto de aliarnos con alguien más nos ayude, seríamos más fuertes contra los profesionales.

Mientras cruzaban la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento comenzaron a observar a los otros tributos, y no sólo eso, también eran observados con mayor detenimiento.

"Maldita sea" pensó Xilios "Esto de la alianza es mutuo, con quien hagamos alianza debe considerarnos útiles" Xilios miró de reojo a Cibel preguntándose si tendrían mejores oportunidades solos "Ella debe sobrevivir, a cualquier costo"

-Cibel- dijo a su hermana antes de que llegaran al círculo inicial, le habló tan bajo como pudo para que nadie más le escuchara –entrenaremos separados.-

-¿Qué?- "¿Es en serio? ¿En el último día de entrenamiento y cuando tenemos que buscar aliados quiere que nos separemos?" Pensó Cibel totalmente sorprendida.

-Tendremos más oportunidad, podremos observar más. Pero te lo advierto, no confíes del todo en nadie, estúdialos, considera si son valiosos, no buscamos amigos, buscamos alguien que nos ayude a derrotar a los demás.

-Haré lo mejor y seguiré entrenando, si no conseguimos a nadie por lo menos seremos lo suficientemente fuertes juntos hermano, llegaremos al final.

-Sin sentimientos.

-Claro, somos guerreros.- Dijo Cibel tratando de disimular una sonrisa, aunque con poco éxito.

* * *

ZAY.

Los útlimos en llegar a la sala de entrenamiento fueron Zay y Tock.

Entraron lado a lado, antes de llegar al círculo Zay se adelantó un poco y le puso una zancadilla a Tock que cayó al suelo, lo cual hizo que los tributos reunidos voltearan a verlos.

-¡Deberías abrir bien los ojos distrito 3! Si tropiezas en la arena serás mi presa.-Le dijo Zay haciendo alboroto. Tock sólo lo miró mientras se levantaba, no le dijo nada.

Zay siguió su camino hasta el círculo de tributos, observó a los reunidos, tenía una misión buscar a alguien que fuera maleable, no del todo indispensable, pero sí más débil que él.

"Creo que prefiero a los distritos 7 y 12, no se ven tan amenazadores, pueden ser lo que busco, ¿qué otras opciones tengo?". Volteó a ver el círculo de tributos, notó que Tock se integraba al círculo y se acomodaba la ropa debido a la caída. "Ja, en verdad que sus habilidades sociales son mínimas, sin duda soy el único que vio su potencial.

* * *

REUNIDOS EN EL CIRCULO

De haber podido escuchar los pensamientos de los tributos, habría sido como escuchar un enjambre de voces:

"Debo repasar las estaciones de armas", "sólo entrenaré con las armas que puedo manejar bien", "nunca observé a esa chica ¿será fuerte?", "¿con quién podría aliarme?", "¿los profesionales me considerarían como aliado?", "¿Será buena idea?" Al igual que el primer día de entrenamiento, la mayoría estaba confundido y sin saber cómo escoger su alianza.

Nique se puso en medio del círculo y rompió el silencio.

-Atención tributos, este es su último día de entrenamiento, aprovéchenlo. Está de más repetir lo de la nueva regla, ya todos la saben así que apéguense a cumplirla y no pierdan el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasará si no conseguimos alianza?- Preguntó Zero, del distrito 10

-¡Maldición distrito… lo que seas!- Dijo Nique gritando un poco menos de lo acostumbrado debido a su resaca –Yo no sé qué pasará, pregúntale a los vigilantes. Si fuera ustedes haría caso a todas las reglas para ganar, pero si son como la cobarde del distrito 12, entonces no se preocupen, ya saben que no pasarán de los primeros minutos.- Se rió de su propio chiste -También debo recordarles que deben lucirse en la evaluación con los vigilantes.-

Estaba por retirarse del círculo cuando una entrenadora le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, -¡Ah es cierto!- regresó al centro del círculo. -Una última cosa, hoy tienen una nueva estación, saluden a la entrenadora Claude.

La entrenadora Claude dio un paso al frente, y tomó la palabra.

-Escuchen bien tributos, todos deben pasar a mi estación, así que empezaré con el distrito 1 y 2, cuando llamé a los siguientes distritos es mejor que estén listos. Y por su bien espero que ninguno sea tan enclenque como Nique me ha dicho o le espera un duro entrenamiento a mi lado.-

La entrenadora se fue hacia su estación, era obvio que se trataba de algo de pelea, los entrenadores de armas y defensa tenían el mismo temperamento que Nique. Los tributos comenzaban a angustiarse, primero debían asegurar una alianza y ahora tenían una estación extra. ¿Qué podían enseñarles en tan solo unas horas de entrenamiento? Nique rompió el silencio

-Muévanse distrito 1 y 2, Claude no es tan amable como yo. Los demás ¡Déjense de tonterías y vayan a entrenar!- Dejó el círculo y se fue.

Los distrito fueron de inmediato a la nueva estación, los demás se quedaron a dar una última ojeada a la competencia y posibles aliados. Pocos de los tributos voltearon a ver el balcón de los vigilantes, enfrente de todos estaba Augusto Cayo, con su peinado hacia atrás, impecable y esa delgada boca que esbozaba una sonrisa, era obvio que se regodeaba de la confusión que causaba en los tributos.

* * *

1\. LA NUEVA ESTACIÓN

La estación era similar a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era más defensa personal que otra cosa, Claude no paraba de gritarle los errores a los tributos y a un limitado "Mmmm" a los que realizaban bien los ataques.

En la estación había un maniquí de prueba para cada alumno, estaban adaptados con luces y sonido, si el golpe era bien realizado los ojos parpadeaban y sonaba una campana, si faltaba fuerza o precisión en el golpe guardaba silencio, si el golpe era demasiado fuerte y mataba al supuesto oponente daba un zumbido.

El objetivo del entrenamiento era dejar a alguien fuera de combate sin matarlo, cosa que molestó sobremanera a los distritos 1 y 2, quienes después de varios zumbidos y regaños de su entrenadora decidieron quejarse.

-¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Esta estación es inútil!- Dijo Pierce.

-¡Cállate distrito 2, sólo controla tu fuerza, eres demasiado bruto!-Le gritó Claude.

-No tenemos que controlarnos, tenemos que matar a nuestros oponentes no dejarlos en el suelo sin aire.-Dijo Crystal.

-Pues tal vez los vigilantes se cansaron de eso, a nadie le divierte una pelea predecible, ahora vuelvan a golpear el pecho, pero con la palma.-Dos de ellos lo hicieron y sonaron dos zumbidos.

-¡Ahhh!- Dijo Pierce harto de los malos resultados y comenzó a golpear a su muñeco con furia, hasta que dejó de zumbar. –Listo, trata de zumbar ahora tonto muñeco.-

-¡Largo de aquí los 4! ¡Más te vale que ese muñeco tenga arreglo o te usaré a ti como muñeco de pruebas distrito 2!

Sin decir una palabra los profesionales se fueron a otra estación, por supuesto de armas.

-¡Distritos 3 y 4!- Gritó la entrenadora a todo pulmón, -¡En mi estación en 5 minutos!- Tomó el muñeco dañado y fue a cambiarlo.

El resto del entrenamiento en la estación siguió con la misma dinámica, a veces con mejores resultados, otras no tanto, los problemas eran los mismos mucha fuerza, poca fuerza o falta de puntería. Los tributos estaban demasiado distraídos para prestarle atención a las indicaciones de Claude.


End file.
